Charging Thunder
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: A Sonic Rangers adaption of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Shadow and the Dinothunder crew return to face a threat from space: the Deboss! With help from an ancient warrior and his powers, will they beat Deboss? How about when someone new becomes their Red Ranger? Joint-fic with HTKWolfe777.
1. Return of the Dino, Part 1

Tloj: _Hi everybody! Back in tech school, I got addicted to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Ever since, I got HTKWolfe777 to watch it and he liked it, so we wrote a Sonic Rangers for it. This is the original version; I will make a K plus version for regular viewers, a Sonic Rangers: Dino Charge if you will. But anyways, here's a little bit of info to bring you to speed in this AU..._

_Shadow the Hedgehog is Tommy Oliver. The events of Mighty Morphin' to Samurai have happened, or are happening. This is an adaption of Kyoryugers, yes, but it's also a continuation of Power Rangers: Dinothunder. So, there will be references to Dinothunder. That being said, enjoy this fic and please review!_

* * *

15 years ago...

* * *

Orion Waverider walks through the garden of his dojo with a soft smile. He stops by the Koy pond to observe his students. They are few in number, and he does his best not to favor them, yet among them two stand out.

One of which is his granddaughter Cinder, early in her teenage years, and beautiful enough to perhaps rival even Princess Tikal the Light. Yet her ferocity and determination are a sharp contrast. She makes a great example of this by breaking a cinderblock with her forehead as two of his male students toss it to her.

The other is her rival, Destro Magmastorm, the son of the ferocious Gigan Magmastorm. He was one to hold a firm exterior to those except his friends, such as his granddaughter. He was currently standing off to the side, watching Cinder destroy the bricks with a bright smile on his face, and a wooden sword clutched in his grip.

Orion sighs happily through his nose, and walks around the pond to join them, "Still hard at training?"

Cinder looks his way, and ends up taking a cinderblock to the side of the head. She growls in anger, holding her injured cranium as she hurls the block back at them.

Orion frowns, "Cinder, the martial arts are not for those with quick tempers. They are a means of defense, protecting ourselves, and those who cannot defend themselves."

Cinder grimaces with a tear in her eye as she puts one hand over her fist as she bows to him, "Yes Sifu."

Destro bows onto the field before bowing respectfully to Orion. He turns and gently supports Cinder's shoulder. "Come Cinder. Let's get that looked at, you may have a concussion."

"I am fine," she says a bit testily, shrugging off his hand not quite as hostile as she would someone else.

"Cinder, you're bleeding." Destro observes. "We need to treat it. You can come and let me fix it, or I can take you down and fix it while you're unconscious. Which will it be?"

She smiles at him, "Which would mean I couldn't hear your obnoxious mouth?"

"You'll hear it during or after, which would you prefer?" He counters with an easygoing smile.

She snickers as she braces herself on his shoulder. "Someday Destro, someday I may just tear that tongue from your head."

"And you'll hang it up like a stuffed head, and when you have grandkids you'll look at it and tell them that you got it from some crazy lunatic that you trained with." He smiles and leads her off the mat, taking his sword and sheathing it on his belt.

She shakes her head, "I won't ever have kids, no echidna wants a wife who is a better warrior than him."

"Oh, I doubt that." He smiles gently, sitting her down next to a tree under the shade and going to get some medical items. He comes back with some, and goes to work meticulously cleaning her wound.

She winces a bit, folding down her ears with a groan.

"You need to break other things instead of cinderblocks. I swear there's so much crud in here, it looks like a quarry." He smiles gently.

"I know... They're just so convenient... And cheap." She looks up at him with a smirk, "Once you wrap me up I could break YOU instead?"

He smirks back at her. "Cinder Waverider, are you challenging me to a match? How romantic of you!" He starts cleaning up the blood before applying medicine.

She elbows him in the gut, a slight blush in her cheeks, "I'm serious you nincompoop!"

He chuckles after he recovers from the elbow. "Even though you just lost to a brick?" He wraps up the wound before taking his trash and throwing it away.

"It was a cinderblock," she mutters. "There's a difference..."

"Yeah, you'd probably lose more to the brick." He smiles and pulls her to her feet. "Maybe you should change your uniform at least?"

She looks down at the blood on her Gi, "No, I'll be fine."

"You're covered in blood, your uniform is the same color as the blocks! Plus..." he looks around before leaning in, whispering, "I don't know how you aren't noticing, but with your technique, a piece always lands in your cleavage." He was a close enough friend with her to actually bring up such an embarrassing thing with a straight face

Still doesn't save him from being pinched in the face though. "What the Hell are you doing watching my boobs for?!"

"Ow!" He yelps, stumbling with a blush. "I wasn't, I watch you break the blocks, and I started noticing patterns! You break them the exact same way every time, and one of them always goes there!"

"They do not," she protests while blushing madly, and runs inside. When she gets to the changing room she pauses, and opens her top curiously.

A pile pours out and onto the floor.

"That little bastard..." She grumbles as she changes into a spare Gi.

Destro walks back onto the mat, holding his sword as he bows onto it.

Cinder gives him a grumpy look as she looks at the wall of sparring weapons. She picks up a wooden scythe she made herself, and whirls it as she takes a stance.

"Sorry Cinder..." he apologizes, bowing to her before taking a stance.

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, and smiles as she forces away her anger. "No need to apologize my friend, you simply made an observation... I was being petulant."

"I know, but I had to tell you so I wouldn't accidentally cut you with those things. And... well there's the privateness of it." He twirls his sword, waiting for her to be ready.

A few students who were taking a break from training gathered, wanting to see the top two students fight.

Cinder makes the first move, spinning, and using the bottom of her banker to pole-vault at Destro.

He backflips out of the way and slashes at her.

She blocks with her shaft, and spins low, going for his feet.

He stabs his sword into the ground, deflecting the blow. The force spins his sword up, and he uses the momentum to slash at her.

Cinder drops her weapon as she flips out of the way, and then stomps the wood floor, making it crack, and collapse under his right foot.

He yelps and tries to tug it out, lowering his sword.

Cinder jumps forward, and slams a knee into his face.

The force knocks him back, yanking his foot out of the ground. He spits blood off the mat and smirks. "Well played." He charges forward, slashing quickly.

Cinder jumps forward, and slams a knee into his gut, dodges his slash Limbo Stick Style, and spins, twisting his sword arm behind his back.

He tosses his sword to his free hand and slashes at her, slicing off a piece of her gi top as he backs away to a safe distance.

She glares as she stomps, snatching her scythe from the air as it rises. "What is your fixation with my chest?!"

"I was aiming for your arm, I swear!" He gulps, blushing wildly as he eyes her exposed breasts.

She blinks, and looks down. "...BASTARD!" She ties what's left of her Gi around her chest, and tackles him, rapidly throttling him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He whimpers as he blushes, yanking off his top as she punches him and throwing it at her.

A single clap makes them both freeze on reflex as Orion steps to the side of the sparring grounds. The aged Echidna smiles softly, "Step, and Toe the both of you."

Cinder gets off him, her top tied snugly around her breasts so it still shows her belly as she bows, "Sifu Waverider."

"Sifu..." Destro picks himself off the ground and bows.

Orion chuckles, "You know Destro, if you wanted to court my granddaughter that is hardly the right approach. Perhaps I could offer advice-"

"Grandsire!" Cinder looks absolutely mortified as Orion laughs.

Destro blushes and looks at the ground. "I... yes, Grandsire..."

"I'm teasing," he assures them. "Wash, and set to repairing the floor. Supper will be ready shortly."

"Yes, Sifu..." Destro bows again before glancing at Cinder and bowing to her. "Sorry..." he walks and grabs her scythe, handing it to her before silently walking off the mat with a bow.

Cinder takes the weapon, and after putting it away she heads for the extra wood.

Destro watches her walk away from a far distance before turning and muttering, "Sorry that I think I love you..."

Cinder doesn't hear him, she just sets to fixing the floor as she has done numerous times.

Destro comes back with some nails and a hammer, moving to the far side and starting to work.

Before long they have finished, and moved to wash up after the long day of training.

"I'm still sorry, Cinder... is there anything I can do for you?" He asks softly as they head to their respective washrooms.

"Just be more careful in the future," she says coldly.

"Okay..." he gulps, turning and walking into the male washroom.

In the washroom a blue echidna smiles by the name of Eli, "Destro! How fares your face? Seems it has vexed the same woman twice in one day!"

"Hey, the second time was an accident." Destro states defensively. "And... the first one was not entirely thought-out..."

Eli laughs, "Still, such spirit in her! You must admire that from the submissive females one usually meets among our kind."

Destro pulls off his gi and steps into the hotspring with a sigh. "Not just admire, dude. Try harder."

"Ah, you desire her as well? I know Sifu Orion jests at your mating, but since he is the closest thing to a father she has I doubt he will allow none but the finest to woo her."

Destro quickly clamps a hand over his friend's mouth with a blush. "Shush! She's right next door!" He hisses. He listens, and once he's sure she didn't hear, he removes his hand. "And let's not forget... I _am_ one of the finest here."

"HA! You? Need I remind you that seven out of ten matches she beats you? Face it Destro, you haven't a chance!" Eli laughs as he leans against the wall separating the washrooms. "Pathetic really..."

"Maybe I let her win." Destro scowls at Eli.

Eli raises an eyebrow, "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah... yeah!" He smirks confidently. "Sometimes she gets me, yes. Like today. But she's the grandsire's granddaughter! No one can be better than her!"

Eli laughs, "Charmed by that face like angels Sifu boasts are under her spell eh?"

"Who isn't? Her face... I get lost staring into her face sometimes..." He sighs happily.

Suddenly a hand bursts through the wall, grabbing Destro by the throat, and hauling him right through the wall. He sees those familiar ice-blue eyes glaring hellfire into him as Cinder snarls, knocking the wind out of him with a fist to the gut.

"Charmed were you?!" She throws him across the room, and rips a brick from the wall, "You think me weak like a common harlot?!"

"That's not what I meant!" He yelps, dodging the brick as he covers himself, too afraid right now to care that Cinder was _completely_ naked and dripping water.

She is too given to rage to care either, and grabs him. She starts punching him across the face repeatedly, "You two faced! Lying! Dishonorable! ASS!"

Then with a growl through her teeth she lifts him from the ground, and drops him with his spine across her kneeling knee.

He cries out, and hits the ground limply.

She breathes hard, and glares down at him as she storms off. Eli waits until she is gone, and then runs to Destro, "Destro! Are you okay?!"

"My... legs... I can't feel my legs!" He cries out, tears rolling down his face. "Why Cinder... I loved you…"

* * *

One month ago...

* * *

Shadow skates through a jungle at a slow pace with a tracker, looking around every so often. His ears are perked up, listening for the slightest noise.

"_Shadow_," a female voice says over his communicator. "_How is it out there_?"

"Way too quiet." Shadow growls, glad to hear his wife's voice. "Are you sure there's one in this jungle?"

"_Energy readings put it a few kilometers northeast of you, but I still need you to confirm it_," Mina Mongoose replies.

"My Dino Gem tracker isn't picking up anything. Where are you?" He stops and grabs a banana off a tree, eating it.

"_At home fixing dinner. I hope you're not spoiling your appetite... Again_."

"It's a fucking banana." He deadpans. "What do you think I'm gonna eat out here, a tiger?" He tosses the peel into a bush before shooting off again.

"_Some wouldn't put it past you_," she jokes.

"Only if I'm desperate." Shadow smirks. He pauses when his tracker starts beeping. "Hang on, I think I found it."

"_Oh good! Hang on, let me set up a recording... Okay, describe what you find when you get there_."

"Hmph." He skates farther until he skates to a stop, looking at the tracker. "Here..." he looks around, his eyes landing on a purple glow. "Found it. It's purple, and it's embedded in a tree. Must have fallen into the sapling, and the plant grew around it."

"_Excellent, use the scanner I gave for estimated time of incident_."

He walks up to the gem, activating the scanner.

"...It says... a week ago? That's not right..." He frowns.

"A _week? Can you do another scan to be sure?_"

"Doing it now... definitely a week." Shadow frowns, his brain churning.

_"Torinity Strazor!"_

Shadow warps, and a second later, a triangle-shaped laser strikes where he's standing.

Shadow lands and flicks his wrists, Zeonizers appearing on his wrists. "Bad move!" He growls.

"Do not touch that. It is not yours." A giant blue bird monster with a red bill and crest, and a white robe, holds a green sword.

"_Sweetheart talk to me, just what the hell is going on over there?_!"

"There's a monster here. He wants the Dino Gem!" Shadow growls.

"Do you think you're worthy of this? Prove it to me." The bird monster states.

"I intend to. It's Morphin' Time!" He brings his hands up and connects the Zeonizers. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" He shouts, the red energy flying onto him and changing him into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"You? You're a Power Ranger?" The monster tilts its head and ruffles its wings a little.

"One of the best!" Shadow smirks. He unsheathes his sword and charges the monster with a yell.

"Let's see then." The monster deflects the blade and slashes, and Shadow deflects, kicking the monster in the chest.

The monster stumbles back and rubs his chest. "Not bad."

"_Describe him to me, I'll see if there's anything like him in the Ranger Database_."

"He's a giant blue bird in a robe, has wings on his back, and hands. He also has a weird white mustache thing." Shadow states.

"Hmph." The bird states. "Torinity Strazor!" His sword glows, and he makes a triangle before slashing at Shadow.

Shadow yelps as this one manages to hit him, and he hits a tree, demorphing.

"_Shadow?_!"

"I'm fine... he caught me off guard." Shadow grunts, getting to his feet and taking a stance.

"You stand and fight, even though if you lose your loved one? You're really stupid... or really brave." The monster lowers his sword.

"...What?" Shadow blinks.

"I am Wise God Torin. I am the guardian of the powers of the _Zyudenchi_." The bird bows.

"_Zyudenchi_... Beast Batteries?" Shadow blinks again, debating if this monster was properly using Japanese.

"Indeed." Torin grabs the glowing purple object from the tree, holding a weird battery for Shadow to see.

"_Shadow, the database verifies what he's saying. I'm sending the file to your wrist comm..._"

Shadow gives Torin one last look before looking at the file. "Torin... hm..."

"Tell me, what would you say if I told you that an army that wiped out the dinosaurs is coming back very soon?" Torin asks.

Shadow glances back at Torin. "I'd tell you I'm getting too old for this shit."

Torin chuckles. "You're a brave one. Perhaps I can trust you. And your wife."

"_That's nice of him. Shadow, put me on speaker mode please_."

Shadow turns on the holo-speaker. "You have our attention."

"Hello, wife of this strange hedgehog." Torin bows respectfully.

Mina bows back as she slips off her apron, "_Torin, if the world is in danger you have our word that we will defend it_."

"Is that so? Perhaps you can show me why I can believe that?" Torin asks.

"Show? Dude, I fought off Lord Zedd and Rita, Ivan Ooze, the Machine Empire, kept Divatox at bay, destroyed Mesagog, and helped fight Orgs." Shadow states. "With a resume like that, I'm pretty sure the only thing wrong here is you. So then, why should we trust you?"

Mina smiles, "_Sorry, my husband is a naturally distrusting person_."

"It's alright." Torin chuckles. "My foes, the Deboss army, is the one that killed the dinosaurs. Before they were all wiped out, a few rose up and joined my quest to protect this beautiful planet. They showed me a way to change them, to make them more powerful. They used the planet's melody to harness Bravery."

"Bravery. Bravery made dinosaurs turn into Zords." Shadow deadpans.

"_How poetic_."

"Their powers were great, but could be worn away quickly. So, they came up with a way to replenish their powers of Bravery. That is what the_ Zyudenchi_ is used for." Torin explains.

"Yeah. Sure. We'll go with that." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"_Hush_," Mina gives him a stern look. "_You're the one always saying no threat to the world, no matter how small, can afford to be ignored_."

"I know... but seriously, the Faker's stories are more thought out than this!" Shadow complains. "I'll bet this guy doesn't even have any proof!"

Torin simply smiles and holds up the battery. "Brave In!" He calls, pressing the crest on the head of the battery, a glowing picture appearing on it that looked like a plesiosaur. He throws it into the air, and a nearby lake froths before a giant purple and white plesiosaur Zord raises from it.

Shadow opens his mouth before closing it again. "...You have more of my attention."

"_Oh Chaos... It's so pretty_!" Mina clasps her hands as she practical swoons over the new Zord.

"Its name is Plezuon. It is attracted to your bond to this planet. And though you are clearly not born on it, you defend it like it is. You contain so much power, and barely tap into it. If you will allow Plezuon to be your partner, then you will do this planet, and me, a big favor."

Shadow thinks about it for a second before smirking. "Sweet. So how does it help me morph?"

Mina starts playing with holographic screens in front of her, "_It looks to me like the Beast Batteries are comparable with a specific link to the Morphing Grid, aka Morpher... Oh Shadow I think you'll like this_." She enlarges a schematic of a morpher resembling a gun, and shows it to him.

He blinks before slowly smiling. "Well well... this is the perfect design to harness the energy required to morph?"

"Indeed. It has not been created, however." Torin nods when Shadow shows it to him.

"Oh, I can make it. I'm thinking of the arsenal I can give to Rangers now."

"_Kyoryugers_."

"Pardon?" Shadow blinks.

"_Kyoryugers_. That is what the 'Zords' call those that harness their power." Torin explains.

"Dinosaur warriors... I like that." Shadow smirks.

Mina smiles, "_Power Rangers is a general label for us, makes it a little easier for those of us with a hard time speaking Japanese, or other languages_."

"Ah. Then Power Rangers it is." Torin smiles.

"I'm still gonna code these things in Japanese, just to screw with the other Rangers." Shadow smirks evilly. "Damn kids need to learn more than one language anyways." He raises his hand up. "Plezuon, I accept the burden of wielding your Beast Battery!"

Plezuon roars and opens its mouth, and the battery comes out and shrinks, landing in Shadow's hand.

Shadow offers Torin a communicator. "Keep in touch. We'll let you know when we have completed the Morphers."

"Thank you." Torin bows.

"_No, thank YOU Torin. Don't be a stranger though, we may need insight on our new enemies. Shadow I'm making a list of materials we might need, try to get in touch with the Dino Thunder rangers_."

"We'll keep them out of this for now. It's almost graduation time, we'll let them worry about their grades before we bring them back." Shadow says.

"Other warriors?" Torin blinks.

"Yes. I'll bring them next time. Do you have a base of operations?" Shadow asks.

"Indeed. It is where I charge the _Zyudenchi_. " Torin nods.

"Then until next time." Shadow shakes his hand before warping away.

* * *

Present...

* * *

Trent the hawk sits in a tree, one foot hanging off the branch as he draws in his sketch pad.

Kira and Conner play volleyball nearby, and Ethan shoots asteroids on his computer.

Trent smiles at them, and goes back to drawing.

A little purple hedgehog of about six years trips nearby, "Owowowow..."

Kira frowns and catches the ball. "Time out!" The female hawk drops the ball and runs over to the girl. "Hey, you alright?"

Conner is right next to her, helping the hedgehog up. "Does anything feel broken?" The red rabbit asks concernedly.

"No... Thank you," she says while looking up with Bambi eyes. She adjusts the red head and on her forehead, and dusts off her hoodie. "I'm Lucy!"

Conner smiles and straightens. "I'm Conner. This is Kira."

Kira smiles and nods as she adjusts her bikini. "Hi."

"The blue armadillo over there is Ethan..."

Ethan nods to them absently.

"...And the white hawk up in that tree over there that is obviously drawing Kira in her bikini is Trent." Conner smiles.

"Pervert," she giggles as Trent bounces an acorn off Conner's head.

Conner snickers. "So where's your family at, Lucy? It's not safe to be out here alone."

"I'm okay," she says. "I'm here with my Sifu!"

"Sifu?" Kira blinks. "You're a martial arts student?"

She nods, "Yup! Imma be a Ninja!" She holds up Conner's wallet while cheekily stinking out her tongue.

He quickly checks his surf trunks. "Hey!" He smirks, grabbing the wallet.

She giggles, and a sharp whistle catches her attention.

An Echidna about Conner's age walks over in leather pants with flame designs up to the knees. Her top covers just her breasts, and she wears a mask that covers the lower half of her face. She adjusts her hat as she appraises the group with ice-blue eyes.

Lucy waves, "Sifu Cinder!"

Conner blinks, looking her up and down. "You're Lucy's teacher?"

Cinder nods, and puts her hands on Lucy's shoulder. Then she bows respectfully to the group, "Thank you for watching her."

They quickly bow back.

"Cinder? The owner of the all female dojo?" Kira smiles. "It's an honor to meet you!"

Cinder blinks, "You know of the Crimson Lotus Dojo?"

"Of course! Girls ask me if I train there all the time." She giggles. "But, I don't. I can never find the place."

"Of that I am glad to hear," she says as she studies her with her eyes. "You have the obvious build of a fighter, I would be glad to teach one such as you. However if my dojo were so easily found then the wrong sort would come as well. I am honored that my reputation has spread among the civilized folk though."

Trent chuckles, "Hey Ethan, check out the new lady."

"Dude, I'm on the fifty-ninth round! No girl is that important!" Ethan says, focused on his game.

"Excuse Ethan. He's been trying to beat that game for weeks now." Conner apologizes, rubbing his neck.

Cinder looks curious, "I never learned much of electronics... Would you care to play with Lucy for five more minutes perhaps?"

"Absolutely!" Kira smiles. "Wanna play some volleyball, Lucy?"

The hoglet nods, and smiles up at them for a full minute before tilting her head sideways, "What's that?"

Kira giggles. "It's a game where we try to get the ball to hit the ground of the opposing team, while trying to make sure to keep the ball from touching the ground on your side."

Lucy listens carefully to the rules of the game, and Trent hops down from the tree to join them. Cinder leans over in interest to eye the screen Ethan practically worships.

Ethan doesn't pay her any attention, focused on his game. He was blasting a bigger asteroid that flashed red every time he shot at it. "C'mon, blow up!" He growls, hitting the space bar furiously.

"An admirable challenge to take," Cinder notes.

"Yeah... but if it won't go down, I'm gonna have to blow it up by hand!" Ethan growls, thinking her a random spectator. He didn't mind spectators, as long as they didn't mess with his game. He quickly types a command seconds before the asteroid touches his ship, and he is saved by docking onto the giant rock. The flight view is changed to a third person shooter, and the player unsheathes a laser sword and laser pistol.

Cinder frowns behind her mask, "Firearms used to be such an honorable weapon, but now they're commonplace for cowards too weak to face a foe face-to-face."

"I agree." Ethan nods. "But you need to remember, if push comes to shove, it's either you with that blaster or your opponent. And if that choice was mine, I'd prefer it to be me. Because you know what you'll do with that blaster. You don't know what your opponent will do with that blaster. In a way, it is not the honor of the weapon, but the user."

Cinder narrows her eyes, "To a real warrior honor is more important than life. The use of a firearm makes one arrogant, and that is always an exploitable weakness."

"Arrogance doesn't come from wielding a gun. A gun can run out of bullets. Arrogance is wasting those bullets in a petty argument." He pauses his game, finally in an area he can rest. He looks up at her, and blinks. "Uh..."

She nods, "To which I agree, however one rarely finds a person who uses a firearm as efficiently as you say. Which is why I prefer to fight within personal space. It makes the field of battle closer to equal terms, and keeps me strong."

"I dunno, Conner's pretty good with a pistol... he's been teaching himself how to be the perfect shot." Ethan says absently, his mind starting to wander as well as his eyes to certain... locations.

"Well then I hope he keeps his wits about him, much like I would prefer you do," she says coldly. "When holding a conversation it's polite to maintain eye-contact."

"S-sorry..." he looks back up. "I'm Ethan. Are you the dojo master lady?"

"Cinder Waverider," she nods as she straightens up. "It is nice to meet you Ethan."

He stands. "You too. No offense... but shouldn't a teacher wear more... wholesome clothing?"

"And just... _what_... are you implying?" She crosses her arms.

"...That you look very beautiful?" He gulps, taking a step back.

It's obvious she's not buying it, but turns away from him. "Lucy, we need to return home before sundown."

"Yes Sifu," Lucy says as she catches the ball. Then she hands it to Kira, "See you later Big Sister!"

"Bye!" Kara smiles. "I wouldn't mind coming over to see how things, work, Cinder."

Cinder picks up Lucy, "Very well then, should fate bring us together again I would be glad to show you my home... You alone." She looks at the men distrustingly as she turns, and walks away.

Trent blinks, "O...kay."

"...You looked at her breasts, didn't you Ethan?" Conner states.

"They were right in my face! What was I supposed to do?" Ethan complains.

Kira rolls her eyes with a sigh.

Trent shrugs, "Can't blame him, that's the general male weakness."

"It's probably also why she doesn't seem to like them." Kira observes.

"She hates guns more than men." Ethan says.

"Really? Huh." Conner tilts his head.

"Probably wouldn't like Shadow much then," Trent laughs.

"Doesn't matter, he's past the point of showing off anymore." Conner chuckles.

"Speaking of, we haven't heard from the doc in a while." Ethan tilts his head. "I wonder if he found any more Dino Gems."

"Wonder if he'd be mad if we dropped in." Trent smirks, "C'mon guys, let's go say we're paying Mina a visit!"

* * *

Cinder carries Lucy to the crumbling hotel in downtown Station Square, the secret location of the Crimson Lotus Dojo.

Lucy yawns widely so Cinder lays her on a couch nearby, draping a blanket over her.

"Welcome back, Sifu." A red wolf and her snow-furred twin bow to Cinder.

"Thank you Kala. Did you and Grace have any trouble in my absence?"

"Not at all, Sifu. How was your outing?" Kala asks.

"Pleasant," Cinder replies. "I met a possible new student who took a quick liking to our youngest here."

"Another sister? Oh boy!" Kala's twin cheers.

"I don't think it that way," Cinder says as she heads for the kitchen. "Apparently word of our dojo is a popular rumor among the civilized populace. I offered to allow her to come study with us should we meet again."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kala asks, tilting her head.

"She is not the same as the rest of you," Cinder replies as she starts to cook. "She does not need my teaching, she wants it. You, your sister, Lucy, Lilith, Diana, and all the others... Your lives were sweeping out down the drain until you came here. Now you're strong... She doesn't need to be stronger. She has a good life around halfway decent men."

"Maybe she has her own reasons for wanting to be stronger?" Grace, Kala's sister, suggests.

"Perhaps," Cinder admits. "But that will not make her our sister."

"I guess so..." Grace nods slowly.

Cinder faces them as she lets noodles boil, "Please do not misunderstand, I harbor no ill will towards her. But our sisters are always at each others' sides. We live together, eat together, fight together, and die together if that time ever comes. We are warriors... She would be merely a student."

"Yes Sifu." Grace bows slightly. "I will resume training now."

Cinder bows to them as well, "Very good. Tonight is a seafood Alfredo with shrimp, and scallops. I'd appreciate a little help with dishes afterwards, I feel a weight on my mind I would like to relieve myself of in meditation."

"Yes Sifu." They both bow and go back to training.

Cinder sighs to herself as she finishes making the dinner, and then punches a gong nearby to signal it's ready. No surprise Lucy is the first at the line of tables set up.

The sisters come in and sit down after the young hedgehog.

The rest of Cinder's students sit around the table as she sets out a few large bowls of dinner. They wait until she takes her place at the head of the table, and then they start serving themselves.

Cinder lowers her make so she can eat, and as she does she reflects on something that has been nagging her for a while now. In the world of martial arts she is without rival, and her purpose for several years has been teaching her skills to homeless girls... But why does she feel her skills are wasted, like there is more she could be doing with her skills.

"Sifu, is something bothering you? Your chi is not calm." Kala asks concernedly, pausing from her meal.

"I am not of sound mind," Cinder admits. "But this is a problem only I can find a solution to. Thank you for your concern, and I compliment our continuous practice of Chi usage."

She bows with a nod. "I will make sure everything is taken care of if you wish to turn in."

Cinder finishes her meal, "Thank you. I am retiring to the Meditation hall until I have solved this dilemma of mine." She carries her plate to the sink, and rinses it off before putting it in a tub of soapy water.

"I must remember to thank Smoke for the utilities," she mutters to herself, and walks away. She heads to a room lined with large pillows against the walls, and we elects her place on the far into the room. She lights some incense, then sits on the pillow with her knees drawn under her, her back facing the wall. She rests her hands on her thighs as she closes her eyes with a deep sigh.

Almost immediately, a male voice speaks to her. "_Are you not satisfied in helping others the way you were taught?_"

She opens her eyes in shock, looking around for the speaker.

There is a red glow in front of her. "_Answer me truthfully. Cinder Waverider, are you not satisfied with your lot in life?_"

She narrows her eyes, but cannot sense ill will from this strange sight before her.

"...I feel as though skills like mine could be used for a greater purpose," she admits. "I take girls the world considers garbage, and make them into warriors all monsters should fear... And yet I confess, I feel as though I am missing something important in my life."

"_What if I could grant you a chance that you claim to seek? It is a long road, filled with power, commitment, and perhaps loss_."

Cinder closes her eyes, "I have walked such a road before, and it has left my soul dripping with the blood of others. If that is truly the sort of person you wish to lead down this path of which you speak, then I will walk it. What is your name, Specter?"

"_It sounds silly in your language. But in another, my name is Gabutyra_." The light glows, turning into an actual T-Rex spirit, just a few feet taller than her.

She looks up at it, "Gabutyra... And what is your purpose for aiding me?"

"_It is a story too long for me to share at this time. But I have chosen you for your strength and bravery._" Gabutyra turns his head, looking her in the eye. "_This road I wish to lead you down, it is not one to be taken alone. You will have teammates to fight alongside. Does this bother you?_"

"Yes," she says. "I fought once with a team, and they suffered for it. These girls I train to stand on their own." She stands, "I will not endanger others by association ever again."

"_These members understand that, they have gone through that themselves. But they worked through it, and came out on top. They will be willing to work with you too, as long as you're willing to work with them._" Gabutyra says.

She looks down, "...Should need require I will work with them."

"_Very well. Now, your ferocity when you fight is admirable. But it requires more if you wish to walk the path of the Kyoryuger._" Gabutyra says.

Cinder blinks, "A Great Lizard Warrior?"

"_Indeed. Do you believe you can take me down?_" Gabutyra gives her a toothy grin.

Cinder narrows her eyes, "If I can touch you, then I can make you eat the dirt under my heel."

"_Tough words. I want to see you prove that._" Gabutyra smirks. "_Pack some essentials and follow me, when you wish to follow. Let your students know you're going to be gone for a bit._"

Cinder nods, and steps out of the Meditation hall. She packs some essential provisions, and informs Kala that she will be away for an unknown amount of time before she dashes from the Dojo.

Gabutyra runs next to her. "_I can't wait to smoke you._" He smirks.

"You have my permission to fail," she smirks, and leaps high to run across rooftops until they are out of the city.

* * *

_Kind of a boring prologue... next time will be better. I think..._


	2. Return of the Dino, Part 2

Tloj: _And now, we introduce the villains! I'm having some fun being them. Especially Dragold. :3_

* * *

IN THE FROZEN NORTH...

"It is time..." A monster that looks like the Statue of Liberty states, activating monster generators.

He creates some pods. "Arise, knights of Deboss! Dragold..."

A lion monster with a jagged sword growls.

"...Woemore..."

A Tinman sheds some tears with a sniff.

"Candelira..."

A heart-based female giggles and says, "Keep smiling!"

"...And Luckerio."

"How lucky!" A scarecrow girl giggles.

Woemore wipes his eyes, "To be awake after so long, it's making me shed a tear!"

"Why weren't we awoken earlier?! That's fucking irritating!" Dragold roars, slashing lightning at the ground.

Candelira puts a hand on each of their shoulders, "Now boys, why not give a BIIIG smile?! We're awake now, and ready to serve our master!"

"Yeah! That's super lucky!" Luckerio agrees.

"Welcome back, all of you. Deboss wishes to be awoken, so our mission begins." Ruin, their statue resembling leader, states.

Candelira hops for joy, clapping her hands, "Oh goodie! So what _is_ our mission?"

He turns to three large containers, each with a face: one with an angry face, one with a sad face, and one with a happy face. "We need to collect large quantities of anger, sorrow, and joy so that Deboss can think like those pesky Mobians, and destroy them all."

Woemore sobs in his hands, "To think our master is still trapped in that frozen sleep... That STINGS!" Waterfalls of tears spray from his eyes.

Candelria sighs, "A shame these emotions have to be harvested from humans."

"Yeah... so unlucky..." Luckerio pouts.

"You three are in charge of collecting these emotions!" Ruin points to Dragold, Woemore, and Candelira. "You may summon generals to help your goal come to fruition. Do not disappoint our master."

They bow, and take their stations by the pillars, each extending a hand to combine their power into a monster.

* * *

Cinder runs away from a loud roar, and a large red and yellow T-Rex Zord chases after her.

She rolls, spinning to face it with a determined fire in her eye. For the past month she's been running these exercises with Gabutyra, and neither of them are willing to surrender.

He breathes fire at her as he charges, his green eyes furious.

She dodges sideways, running up a cliff face, and kicking him across the jaw.

He roars and snatches her from the air, holding her in his mouth and breathing fire at point-blank range before spitting her out, her clothes completely scorched off. He doesn't stop there, raising his foot to squash her.

She doesn't care that she's now completely naked, just that she is completely PISSED! She raises Ito a kneeling position, grabbing his foot with a rising growl. She lets out a war cry as she rises quickly to her feet, throwing Gabutyra off balance, and delivers a flying kick to the knee of the leg he's using to stand.

As she lands again Gabutyra falls on his side, and she faces him, ready for more.

Gabutyra roars and spins, kicking her into a boulder hard enough to shatter it before standing and breathing more fire at her.

Cinder tenses her muscles as she hits the boulder, and it protects her from shattering bones. He hides behind another boulder to avoid being burned, and then lifts it, rushing Gabutyra while using the boulder as a shield. With grunt she throws it at him, lodging it into his mouth.

"I thought you were going to smoke me, not fry me," she quips.

Gabutyra growls and fires machine gun lasers from his mouth, shattering the rock before charging at her again.

She runs between his legs, grabbing the end of his tail, and with a war cry she slowly manages to spin him off the ground. She throws him into the cliff face, and he gets hurried under the rubble.

She pants, and eyes a burn on her arm, "C'mon Gabutyra, get up."

His eyes shoot open, and he chomps her whole, trying to chew her as he stands.

From inside she opens his mouth, and looks down at the large cylinder pointed at her from the bottom of his mouth. "_This_ looks important!" She grabs it, and yanks, tossing it out of his mouth. To her surprise it shrinks as it hits the ground, going into the size of a AA battery.

Gabutyra roars loudly before his head crest lowers and he drops on his haunches, glaring at her.

She rolls out of his mouth, and picks up the battery, "Okay... What is this?"

"It is Gabutyra's_ Zyudenchi_."

Cinder turns, and blinks at the strange bird, "A Beast Battery?"

She keeps an eye on Torin with her Chi as she pulls her bag of clothes from its hiding place. Fortunately only her Gi had been burned to cinders on her encounter with the flames. She also people out an herbal rub for her burns.

"Indeed." He bows. "I am Torin, Guardian of the Voltasaurs. I wish to welcome you to-"

A breeze makes his mustache blow, and he gasps, stopping midsentence. "The city is being attacked!"

Gabutyra straightens quickly and roars, moving forward and stepping on her bags of clothes inadvertently.

"Are you sure? She's the one?" Torin blinks. "...Very well. There is no time to explain. Here."

Torin reaches into his robe and pulls out a yellow and black revolver with a dinosaur face on it. "I know you protest violence with a gun. But put in Gabutyra's _Zyudenchi _into the slot and call _Kyoryu Change_, and do what feels right. Hurry, there is no time!" He tosses the gun, and a mask for her face that had slid out of her bag just before Gabutyra squashed it.

Cinder puts on the mask, and elbows Gabutyra's foot, "My clothes! Now!"

He shakes his head. "_Now means now. You don't have time. People are dying right now!_"

She shakes his battery at him with a scowl, "Fine, but I'm still pissed at you for burning my favorite Gi."

She turns examines the gun, and presses down a tail on the back. She spots two holes in the front, and nods to herself.

She holds out the battery, and narrows her eyes, "Brave, In!" She presses a button on the ridge of the battery, and it glows with red energy. She loads it into the blaster's lower hole, and clamps the jaw of the gun shut.

Crossing one foot behind another she spins as she spins the barrel, aims, and fires upwards. The spirit head of Gabutyra flies up, and around her, his tail of energy encasing her. The energy becomes her Ranger clothes, and then the head bites down on her from behind, becoming her helmet.

She takes a moment to look herself over. On her left shoulder is a shoulder pad with short spikes aiming away from her head, and going across her chest is a yellow band with a zig-zagging black line inside it like teeth. On her belt she discovers her buckle turns, and opens to show three more Beast Batteries.

She pulls one out, and presses the ridge on it before throwing it to Gabutyra. As it expands, and flies into his mouth the size of a tank truck trailer, she lands on his nose.

"Now Gabutyra, let us show our enemies the true meaning of fear..."

He roars agreeably, and runs, jumping into the air.

Torin watches them leave. "Good luck, Cinder Waverider." He turns to the flat bag. "...I shouldn't leave this here. She'll never find it." He grabs the bag and warps away.

* * *

Trent is looking around Shadow's new workshop with interest, "No Mezogog, but does Shadow rest? Not a chance in Hell..."

It was more of a large airplane hangar built into a mountain, and Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"A man's got to have a hobby." Ethan shrugs.

Trent shrugs, and looks around, "I wonder..."

A computer starts going off, and Trent runs over to it. New monsters that look like they have seaweed for hair are popping up all over the world.

"...His hobby paid off." Kira observes.

Mina runs in and hops onto a swiveling chair, typing furiously. "Guys! Great timing!"

Trent scowls, "What the Hell are these things?"

"Dunno their names, Torin never said." Mina responds. "Are you guys ready for more action?"

"Just try to stop us!" Conner smirks.

"Good." She turns and stands, walking up to a display of guns and other weapons, grabbing the guns and handing the firearms to them. "Take these, and fire at the symbol on the wall."

They nod, and line up. Then as one they raise their blasters, and fire.

The symbol glows, and warps them each to a temple surrounded by walls and a roof of light that prevented them from knowing exactly where they are. Shadow is there, tinkering.

He looks at them and blinks. "Guys? Why are you here?"

"Big trouble," Trent replies. "These new monsters just popped up out of nowhere!"

"Just great!" Shadow growls, tossing his wrench. "Did Mina give you your morphers?"

Conner eyes his gun, "Uh... These?"

"Yes." He nods. "Good."

He turns and looks up. "Voltasaurs, your partners have arrived!"

From the whiteness, four Zords appear: a green velociraptor, a black parasaur, a pink triceratops, and a blue stegosaurus.

Trent walks up towards the green one, "Nice..."

Conner looks over the colors, "Where's red?"

Shadow puts a hand on Conner's shoulder. "Sorry Conner, he's chosen a great warrior to be his partner. But Parasagun here is a perfect fit for you."

The black Zord roars agreeably at Conner.

Conner smiles at it, and holds out a hand, "Alright then... I guess I'm back in black."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Trent chuckles.

"...Why is my Zord pink?!" Ethan complains.

Shadow chuckles. "Ethan, Stegoshi has chosen you."

The blue Zord nods.

"Which makes Kira pink," Conner observes.

"That is correct." Torin walks in with Cinder's bag.

The four immediately take fighting stances. "Shadow, look out!" Kira shouts.

"It's fine, guys." Shadow motions them to calm down. "He won't hurt you. This is Torin. He's the protector of the Voltasaurs."

Torin bows. "An honor to meet you all." He sets Cinder's bag down, and pushes it from view.

Trent glances down at the bag, and then back up to Torin, "Alright, so you're the guardian of our Zords? How do we use our new powers?"

Torin and Shadow walk up to a charging station filled with colored dinosaur-themed batteries. "These are _Zyudenchi_." Torin says.

"Beast Batteries." Shadow translates.

"They run off of Bravery. If you aren't brave, they won't activate." Torin says. "Take one, all of you."

Trent picks up a green one, and Conner takes a black one.

Ethan takes the blue one, and Kira takes the pink one.

"With these morphers, you will become the bravest team in history." Shadow states. He then smirks. "See what I did there? Bravest?"

"Yes, we get it." Kira rolls her eyes.

"You will become the _Kyoryugers_!" Torin announces.

"Or, the Power Rangers Dino Charge, since I named your morphers Dino Chargers." Shadow smirks again.

Trent plays with his battery, and then examines his gun, "I'm guessing it goes in here?"

"Yes. Activate the _Zyudenchi_ with the words 'Brave In', and press the unlock. Load the battery into the slot and call Kyoryu Change." Torin instructs.

"Isn't that kind of stupid?" Kira tilts her head.

"Stupider than 'Dinothunder, power up?' Because that's why I changed mine." Trent smirks.

"Whatever, let's do it!" Conner commands.

Conner goes first, "Brave In!" Then he presses the button on his battery, and loads it. Then he turns to Torin, "..._What_ Change now?"

"_Kyoryu_ Change." Torin repeats.

"Kyo and then ryu." Shadow simplifies.

Conner nods, "Kyouruu Change!"

The same transformation Cinder undertook takes him, only he is a black ranger.

"Kind of butchered that, but it works." Shadow nods. "Kira, Ethan, Trent... this time, spin the barrel before you fire."

Kira, Ethan, and Trent blink, but Ethan shrugs. "What's the worst that can happen? Let's do it!"

"Brave in!" They shout, pressing their buttons.

Ethan slams the hammer down to open the mouth, and slides his battery in before closing the mouth.

_Stegoshi!_

Kira and Trent follow.

_Veloslash! Dricera!_

"Kyoryu Change!" They shout, spinning the barrels of their gun. Immediately, sparks fly from the spinning barrels as samba-type music starts playing.

Ethan and Trent blink. "What the...?" Trent starts.

Kira shrugs. "I think it's kinda catchy!" She hops and lifts her left leg up behind her before landing on two feet, hopping and landing with her legs crossed before spinning and pointing her gun up. "Fire!"

She pulls the trigger, and the transformation happens, except her suit glows radiantly for a few seconds.

Ethan and Trent look at each other before shrugging, doing the same dance and morphing into their new forms.

Trent looks over his green ranger outfit, "Festive..." Then he looks to the table as the surface lights up, showing a battle going on. These new creatures are being cut down in Station Square by a Red Ranger matching their outfit scheme. Higher above on skyscrapers a red T Rex Zord is kicking some serious giant monster ass.

"So that's the new leader?" Ethan muses. "Pretty good, I must say."

Conner looks closely, "Hang on, look at the chest."

They all get a view as the Red Ranger blocks her oncoming minions at once with a sword, and uses the free hand to send them all flying away in sparks with a left hook. She then jumps and performs a double jump kick, her breasts bouncing a little as she strikes, and again when she lands and continues using her sword.

"...Red's a girl?" Ethan blinks.

"Cool!" Kira smiles.

"That's a first," Trent mutters. "Not that I have a problem with it!"

Shadow nods to them. "The portal will take you back to the city. Go Rangers, and while you should take orders from this new Red Ranger, I am ultimately this team's leader, so my orders supersede hers."

"Right." They nod, running to the back on the pedestal and warping to the city.

* * *

Cinder slashes one of the monsters twice cross the chest, and then leaps high over it to get out of the swarm for a quick breather. "How do you fare Gabutyra?"

Gabutyra roars and shoots fire at some monsters.

"What I thought," she says with a smirk.

"So you're the Red Ranger?" She turns to see Candelira.

"You're a girl?! How irritating! I wanted a challenge!" Dragold roars angrily, slamming lightning into the ground.

"I agree! _Kyoryugers_ used to be powerful! This stings!" Woemore sighs, flicking a tear from his eye.

"A challenge you came for... And so a challenge you will get!" She pulls a Beast Battery from her belt, activates it, and loads it into her sword.

"Reaper's Wind!"

She moves so fast they never see her coming, and she slashes them all over before reappearing behind them a safe distance.

"Hmph," she holds her sword by the bottom of the handle, and as the tip of the blade hits the ground the three generals erupt in sparks.

"That _really_ stinged!" Woemore groans.

Dragold hisses and gets to his feet, charging and smashing Cinder into a wall.

Cinder lets him hold her to the wall by her shoulders, and slams both feet into him.

"Impressive to recover so quickly." She stabs her sword into the ground, and spins the ammo reel on her gun as she draws it. "Armed On!"

She rolls the gun down her arm by the reel, and more armor like on her shoulder digitalizes onto her arm. In her hand is what appears to be a fist shaped like a T Rex head. She picks up her sword with her left hand, and holds it in a reverse grip, "Against such a strong opponent it would be insulting not to use all my strength."

"You're not as weak as I thought." He smirks, pointing his jagged sword at her.

She gestures to him with her fist, "After today I will teach you not to underestimate women."

"Yeah, tell him, girl!" Kira flips and lands, slashing Candelira.

Cinder looks at her in surprise, "Another _Kyoryuger_?"

"Four, actually." Ethan lands with Conner and Trent.

Cinder looks them over, "Gabutyra said there would be others, but honestly I doubted any of you were going to show up."

"We were being briefed, sorry." Conner says.

"Quit ignoring me! It's irritating!" Dragold roars, shooting lightning at all of them and creating an explosion.

They're sent flying, but Cinder spins, landing in a kneeling position, "Do what you want Rangers, but this one is mine!" She charges Dragold, and plants her Tyranno Fist in his chest.

"Let's go, Rangers!" Conner calls, charging Candelira and Woemore.

Woemore draws an axe, and Conner shoots it out of his hand. Trent follows up with a slash across the sovereign of sadness.

"Gah! That stings a lot!" Woemore cries, hitting the ground hard.

"Keep smiling, Woemore!" Candelira giggles, pulling out her own axe and slashing Ethan.

"Ow! Why is she wielding an axe?!" Ethan complains, rubbing his chest as he stands.

Cinder kicks her foe off the roof, and shouts, "Roll your revolvers down your arms, and call out Armed On!"

All four nod and swipe their barrels down their right sleeves. "Armed On!"

Armor digitizes onto their right arm, and they gain a weapon.

"Stego Shield!" Ethan bashes Candelira with it.

"Parashot!" Conner blasts her while she's still airborne.

"Dricera Drill!" Kira stabs Woemore.

The two land in a heap, and Candelira groans, "Owowow... how can I keep smiling with so much pain...?"

Dragold slashes Cinder across her body, sparks shooting off her.

"Veloslash!" Trent attacks Dragold from behind with his new weapon, and blasts him a few times with his gun.

Cinder suddenly sends Trent flying with a punch, "This is my fight, don't you dare interfere!" Then she slashes Dragold twice across the chest with her sword, and spins to deliver an elbow to his face.

"What's her problem?" Ethan tilts his head before blocking a slash from Woemore. "Bug off!" He growls, blasting the monster in the face.

"This isn't working! We need to retreat!" Candelira shouts.

"Then go! I'm killing this insolent witch!" Dragold growls, thrusting at Cinder.

Cinder uses her sword to deflect the blow, twisting their blades as she sends his sword flying. Then she puts all her strength into a punch to the chest that sends Dragold smashing through a building, and out the other side.

Dragold grunts and shakily pulls himself to his feet. "Fine then! I'll send my rage monster take care of you!" He disappears in a bolt of lightning.

Conner walks up to her, "Hey what's your problem, you can't attack your teammates like that!"

She opens the jaw of her Tyranno Fist, and grabs him by the neck with it. "We are not teammates. We are allies, but we are not a team."

Gabutyra roars at her, and she glares at him. "Why should I?"

He roars again, and she stares for a second, her eyes narrowing as she hisses, "You wouldn't dare."

Gabutyra makes as though to leave, and she growls, "Fine." She drops Conner.

Conner coughs as he holds his neck, looking up at her in disbelief.

The others come up. "Lady, what's your problem?!" Ethan growls. "We're all on the same side!"

She turns her head to him, "It was a one on one fight, I will not allow any of you to tarnish my honor with cowardly tactics."

"All right, fine." Kira raises her hands to disarm the situation. "But you'll at least help us when we need it, right?"

Cinder nods, "As I told Black here, we are allies. I would never have partnered with Gabutyra unless I intended to see this through."

She nods. "So could you help us as the leader you should be, and lead us against this new monster?"

Just as she had asked, an ice monster and minions appear.

Cinder looks over her shoulder, "These weaklings? You hardly need my help, but since you asked..." She twirls her sword as the others line up with her at the middle.

"Hear our roar!" Conner smirks.

Cinder cracks her neck, "Villains tremble when you hear..."

She slams the ground with a fist, and takes a stance, "The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

Conner spins his gun on a finger, and then poses like he's aiming with the gun resting on his free arm, "The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

Trent slashes with his sword and Velocident, holding his Velocident backhanded at the ground with his sword ready in the air. "The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!" Ethan poses with his shield.

"The Drilling Brave, Kyoryu Pink!" Kira kicks in a circle before stretching her back, posing with a giggle.

Cinder digs her heel in, "Here we come, just try to stop us!" She leads the charge against the array of monsters, and the others follow with a yell.

Cinder takes a flying leap, and slams both feet into the largest monster.

The rest start fighting the minions.

Conner loads a Beast Battery into the second slot, slamming the mouth shut.

_Parasagun! Parasagun!_

"Brave Finish!" He shouts, firing and clearing out a group of them.

Trent loads a battery into his sword, and slashes. A wide arc of green energy destroys a wave of these creatures.

Cinder turns her head as the minions start piling on to one another, and fusing together. Within seconds there's a giant monster with a downward curving jaw filled with sharp teeth bearing down on them.

Cinder shouts, "Gabutyra!"

Gabutyra turns his attention to it and roars, charging and headbutting it.

Cinder turns, "Pink, Blue, charge a battery, and throw it to your partners to activate their battle forms!" Then she leaps to land on Gabutyra's head.

They quickly nod. "Brave in!" They activate their batteries and throw them.

"_Stegoshi!_" Stegoshi opens his mouth and swallows the battery, spinning onto the ground.

"_Dricera_!" Dricera does the same, but her tail extends and activates.

Gabutyra stomps on Dragold's monster as the other Zords approach for their first combination.

They give up their batteries, and Gabutyra's flies out. He takes Stegoshi's and chomps on it.

_Gaburincho! Stegoshi!_

Stegoshi's battery flies out, and Dricera's flies in.

_Gaburincho! Dricera!_

"Initiate Megazord mode!" Kira and Ethan call.

As the batteries return to their rightful Zords, Gabutyra turns at the hip so his legs are facing his left side perfectly. The Stegoshi connects to a port under the chest by his mouth, and Dicera does the same to a port under Gabutyra's tail, effectively making a shield in the right hand, and a drill on the left arm. The legs lengthen a bit as a human head emerges from the dip in Gabutyra's back, and a battle helmet floats down onto the head.

Cinder crosses her arms over her chest in an X as she sinks into the Megazord. She, Ethan, and Kira appear in the cockpit, standing on platforms with a pedestal next to them with a slot for their Dino Chargers. Cinder draws hers, and inserts it, "So we control it with our movements... Think you two can keep up with me?"

"Hopefully." Ethan nods, placing his in.

"We can, and will!" Kira smiles, placing hers in.

"Complete! Kyoryu Megazord!"

Cinder holds out her right fist as if holding a shield, and they make the Megazord bash into the giant monster with it. Then they slam the left elbow into it before jabbing with the drill.

The monster stumbles back before firing lasers.

As one they raise the shield. Cinder scoffs, "He should just know when he's beaten. Let's finish this quickly!"

"Right! Kyoryu Megazord, Brave Finish!" They shout, turning so that Gabutyra faced the enemy. He roars, and an energy beam flies from his mouth and destroys the monster.

Cinder nods to the other two, "Be on guard, I know enough of the Rangers to know defeated monsters have a habit of resurrecting themselves."

They nod and focus.

Off to their left the Ice Monster suddenly springs into a gargantuan size. He growls at them, raising his bulky arms tipped with Icicles.

Cinder cracks her fists, "Black, Green, call your Zords to run interference. If you can make an opening we can take him down before any more damage is done to the city."

They nod and activate their batteries.

_Parasagun! Veloslash!_

"Cut that icicle into ice cubes!" Trent commands.

Veloslash's tail splits into three sections as he accepts his battery, and then he slashes the monster with it.

Parasagun's tail splits horizontally as Conner tosses him his battery, and then the black Zord jumps onto a building, facing away from the monster as he peppers it with lasers from his newly unveiled tail gun.

Cinder nods, "Alright, time to end this!"

"Right!" Ethan and Kira nod.

Cinder tilts her head as Gabutyra snarls at her, and then turns to Ethan, "Transform the shield into sword mode, Gabutyra doesn't have the strength for another blast like that."

"Conner, Trent. Hop into the Megazord, and you'll unlock the Pentablade." Shadow instructs.

They nod, and leap inside as two more platforms appear on the edges of their lineup.

"Stegoshield, sword mode!" Ethan calls, and the shield reveals a spike before folding into a lance with their colors emblazoned on the sword.

Cinder draws her sword, and traces a circle in the air in front of her, "Ready!"

"Ready!" They all nod, doing the same.

The Megazord charges forward, drill pointed, and sword raised high. It lets out a roar of its own as it knocks the monster's defending arms apart, and then brings the blade down on its neck.

"Stegosword, Brave Finish!" They yell, slashing through the monster and destroying it.

Cinder nods in satisfaction as the monster burns itself to ash.

Later as the Megazord unforms she stands on a rooftop with her arms crossed, looking Gabutyra in the eye. "I take it we need to have a discussion?"

Gabutyra gives her a toothy grin and roars.

She nods, and looks over her shoulder at the other rangers, "You fight well... Until next time." She jumps onto Gabutyra's head.

Gabutyra turns and jumps into the sky, disappearing from sight.

The others demorph, watching the pair fly away. "Huh. That's kinda cool." Conner tilts his head.

Trent smirks, "Okay, so we actually have a badass for a red ranger this time around."

"Are you suggesting I'm not badass?" Conner states.

"Nope," Trent laughs. "It's a fact of life... But who is she anyways? Did anyone catch a name?"

They look at each other. "...No. But she sounded familiar." Kira frowns.

Ethan scratches his head, "Maybe she's an actress?"

"Do you know any actresses that perform their own stunts?" Conner thinks aloud.

"Oh c'mon man, you're messing up my Megan Fox fantasy..."

"Ethan. I hate to shatter your dream world, but I refuse to be led by Megan Fox." Conner crosses his arms. "If it's her, I'm quitting."

"Same here," Trent says.

* * *

A flash of light later, and Cinder appears over the crest portal in the Ranger's new base. She holsters her gun, and steps off of it while looking around.

"You did well." Torin nods with a slight bow.

Cinder thumps a fist over her heart with a nod, "Thank you Torin."

"You're welcome. Now, I would like you to meet the one that designed the morphers and weapons you use to fight. This is Dr. Shadow."

Shadow looks from where he was working, nodding. He stands and dusts himself off before walking over and offering his hand. "Any flaws in the suit or weapons? You know, other than the glaring fact that you don't like using guns?"

Cinder shakes it, "None that can be found this far. I do prefer my melee option however, could you perhaps assist in this?"

"I'll keep working on it. I keep trying to convince the Samurai Rangers to let me use their design, but I can't make a spinning sword until they let me." He shrugs. "Copyright laws and such."

She nods, and spots her bag under a bench. "Thank you for retrieving this Torin." She draws her gun, and pulls out the Beast Battery she used to morph as she walks towards the bag."

Shadow's eyes widen as her costume fades away, revealing herself to be naked. "...Uh..." He blushes and clears his throat, unable to look away as she dresses. "Erm... did the costume chafe or anything... Cinder Waverider?"

She shakes her head as she puts her barely-concealing top on. Then she works the straps of her holster into a sheer holster, and slides her new gun in under her arm. Then she puts on her pants, not intending to give him a view but not caring either, "No Shadow the Hedgehog, you do your work quite well."

She pauses as she puts on a jacket to hide her gun, "...Can I ask a request of you both however?"

They both nod, Shadow recovering a little. "What is it?"

"I would rather no one know I am Gabutyra's partner," she says as she puts on her hat.

"Very well." Torin nods. He then reaches under his robe again. "Oh, I have one more thing for you. It's made from scales of the deceased Voltasaur _Brutosaw_." He pulls out a red jacket with yellow lining. "It's indestructible. Something tells me I should give it to you."

She blinks, and takes it with a nod, slipping the vest over her jacket. "Thank you Torin. Shadow, should the Rangers need me Smoke will tell you where to find me. Tell him I said 'The Yack yacked,' it's a code phrase we used growing up."

Shadow nods. "And if you need me, just use your Dino Buckle. Not only does it carry your batteries, it doubles as a phone. Oh, and when Gabutyra's battery needs charging, put it in the charging station." He takes a fresh Beast Battery and tosses it to her.

She takes it, and loads the batteries she has on hand into the charging station.

"Other than that, if you ever need to come here, just shoot the symbols." Shadow points to the symbol.

She nods, and heads for the portal, "How close to downtown Station Square can this drop me off?"

"It's connected to a bunch of manhole covers, so just think of the spot, and shoot." Shadow says.

She nods, and points her gun downwards, vanishing in a flash of light.

The moment she does the other rangers appear.

"...I'm telling you, Scarlet Johansson would totally fit! I'm sure she does her own stunts!" Ethan argues.

Trent laughs, "I dunno, maybe Angelina Jolie? She kicked ass as Laura Croft in Tomb Raider."

"...What are you guys talking about?" Shadow tilts his head, reaching under the table and pulling out a hidden camera, tucking it into his hair.

"The new ranger," Conner replies. "We think she might be some actress, she sounds familiar."

"Really? Hm, she doesn't look that famous." Shadow muses.

"You know? Dude, tell us!" Conner says.

Shadow shakes his head. "For now, she wishes to remain anonymous."

Kira frowns, "Why? What's she got to hide?"

"She has her reasons. Respect it, we all occasionally need time to ourselves." Shadow says.

Trent scowls, and then notices the bag that Torin brought in is missing. Then he looks to the charging station, noting that all but one Gabutyra battery is present. "How much did we miss her by?"

"Less than a second." Shadow walks past them, stepping on the platform. He holds up the camera teasingly and says, "I do have to tell you though, she's hot." He shoots the ground, and warps away with a smirk.

Ethan smirks, "I am so telling Mina he said that. You guys are witnesses, right?"

"Yep." Kira smirks.

"He probably has some answers sorted out, too." Conner shrugs. "He probably said that to tease us because he saw her and we didn't."

Trent nods slowly, "And if we can look on that camera then we can figure out who our mystery leader is."

"Yeah! So we need to get it!" Kira says determinedly.

Torin looks among them, forgotten. _...Shadow, hide that device well. _He thinks to himself, glad that Shadow had taken it so they couldn't see the rather confidential discussion.

Trent glances at Torin, and then says slowly, "No wait guys, what am I thinking? That would totally be wrong, and we really should respect her privacy..."

"Yeah... but one peek at that tape wouldn't hurt." Ethan murmurs.

Trent puts an arm around him, and Kira as they head to the Battery Charger. Then he mutters in Ethan's ear, "Think you could set up hidden cameras around here without being noticed?"

"As long as Torin isn't around. He lives here or something." Ethan murmurs back.

* * *

Cinder sits in the Meditation hall, reaching out to Gabutyra, "You think me too harsh with them?"

"Perhaps a little." He nods. "I told you, this isn't a path you will take alone. Sometimes, they will jump into your fight. That is because they worry, not because they don't care about your honor."

"A leader must be an example of strength," she argues. "How can I expect them to follow me into battle if I cannot even dispatch a single opponent alone?"

"Because a leader isn't just stronger physically. They must be stronger mentally. And while you're very strong in both areas, this means you are weak in them as well."

Cinder furrows her brow, "I do not understand."

"You have experience with teammates, but your old teammates held equal footing as you. Here, you're the leader. You think for the entire team, and plan accordingly using their strengths in mind. They depend on you to make the right choice, even if it in no way is in your personal interest. Being Red is one of the highest honors. But it also has the highest prices." Gabutyra says sagely.

"You think I don't understand that?" She balls her fists on her legs, "Responsibility doesn't make one weak. I know the fate of their lives rests on my shoulders, and when push comes to shove I am going to be the one they have to rely on when their own strength fails."

"And they are going to be the ones you'll have to rely one when your strength fails. Whether or not it goes against your honor." Gabutyra states.

Her eyes go hard, "I will not allow my strength to fail Gabutyra. I cannot, that is what it means to lead."

"Leaders fall, Cinder. That's why a team backs you up. That's why it's a team." Gabutyra says, sitting on his haunches.

"As I told them we are not a team," Cinder looks down. "We are allies, and they expect me to lead them. A team is a far too friendly term for us."

"And that is where you are mentally weak." Gabutyra stands again. "Ready to get back to training?"

Cinder glares at him, "I think not. I may be your ranger, but I do have duties to the others in my care."

"Very well. When you are free again, or need stress relief, you know where I am. Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night except here, where I'm always awake, and to fight monsters." He smirks and bows slightly, disappearing.

Cinder rises from her Meditation pillow, and walks out to examine the rest of her dojo. She feels odd about the gun hidden under her arm, but isn't about to relinquish it any time soon.

Grace and Kala are fighting in the dark with wooden swords, making no noises except for the constant clicking of wood against wood.

Cinder watches them critically. Now she has a secret life from all but a select few.

_I'll never be a hero... But that doesn't mean I can't do some good in this world._


	3. Treats and Sweets

Tloj: _Kind of a short chapter. Oh well, enjoy regardless!_

* * *

Woemore covers his face with his hands, "That battle was so embarrassing it makes me wanna cry a river! We were laid out like rugs!"

"I will allow it this once. You all just got awoken. Now you will complete your tasks." Ruin states, not looking up from his book.

Candelria giggles, and clasps her hands, "yeah!"

"So how do we do this then?" Luckerio asks.

Candelria gasps, "Rage didn't work, maybe now it's our turn!"

"How lucky!" Luckerio giggles.

Candelria giggles as she heads got the Pillar of Joy, and puts her hand to it.

The mask of joy lights up, and creates a monster.

Woemore looks up at the monster that looks like a Chef, an egg beater for the right hand, and an icing squeezed for the left. "What is _he_ supposed to do?!"

"He'll make the best pasteries ever, and make all the people happy! Maybe some diet ones for the health conscious..." she giggles.

Luckerio claps, "A diet cake! We'll make a fortune! Lucky!"

"Very well. Go then." Ruin states.

* * *

In a flash of light Cinder appears in the base in her Ranger form. "Torin, are you here?"

Torin looks up from his book. "Yes. What is it, Cinder?"

"Gabutyra sensed a new Zord wandering towards us, Ankydon."

He quickly shuts his book. "Ankydon? Are you sure?"

Cinder nods, "Should be arriving within the next day or so."

He stands. Then that means he's also coming."

"His Spirit Ranger, yes?" Cinder sits at the table, "During myeditation Gabutyra often speaks of the others, and their history."

"Yes, Ramerez the gladiator. Despite his looks, he is a worthy foe." Torin smiles gently.

"No Kyoryuger is any foe of mine," Cinder replies. "And I have heard that this ranger fancies himself to be quite the jokester."

"Indeed. He's the life of the party." Torin chuckles.

Cinder smiles inside her helmet, "I see."

"If they are coming, he'll be over soon." Torin nods.

Cinder blinks, "They who?"

"Ramerez and Ankydon."

"Ah," Cinder nods. "How much have you told the other Rangers about the other Zords?"

"Nothing. But Shadow knows most of it." Torin says.

She stands, "I will carry this to him then as well. Will the portal take me to him?"

"Yes. It can take you to his lab." Torin nods.

Cinder nods, hopping onto the portal, and pointing her gun at it. One flash of white light later Torin is alone once more.

Shadow works with Mina on some weapons when she warps in.

"Hello Shadow," Cinder says as she holsters her gun under her arm.

Shadow pauses. "Oh, hey Red. Mina, this is the Red Ranger."

Cinder nods to her, "I just got here from visiting Torin. Gabutyra says Ankydon, and his Ranger are on their way here."

He pauses. "Really? I'll let the other Rangers know when they come over. I was going to show them a new Beast Battery anyways."

Cinder tilts her head, "Really now? Might I see it?"

He smiles. "Sure." He holds up a blue battery. "I call it the Kentrospiker. It holds a bunch of power."

She nods slowly, "So you have tested it already?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out how to safely discharge the power without it backfiring on you guys." He scratches his head.

Cinder draws her gun, "While I deplore using a gun in combat, I am willing to use it to test it. The other Rangers should not be left wanting for an advantage in upcoming battles."

"Sure. Just to note, it can demorph you if it overloads." Shadow tosses the Beast Battery, typing on a computer to construct a fighting dummy.

Cinder nods, "In that case can you deactivate the portal to here? I would rather not be seen by the other Rangers if it forces me to demorph, and they just happen to walk in."

He nods. "Of course." He types a command, and the Kyoryuger symbol fades. He pulls out a camera and turns it on, pointing at himself, saying, "Test, test. Kentrospiker, Beast Battery number twelve, test one." He aims it at her and pulls a clipboard and a pen, ready. "Test commence in three. Two. One."

She loads the battery into the firing chamber of her gun, "Mina, you have my permission to witness this should it demorph me."

Mina nods, standing by with a medical kit.

She chomps down the mouth of her revolver, and aims for the dummy before pulling the trigger.

It electrocutes her instead with red electricity, wracking her body with destructive energy.

Mina gasps and clenches the kit tighter.

Cinder growls as she holds her ground, refusing to budge while fighting to keep the gun aimed at the target. "Come on..."

Suddenly, the gun explodes, shooting both her Beast Battery and Kentrospiker's battery into two seperate walls. She immediately demorphs, showing off her naked body and singed fur before collapsing.

Blood shoots from Shadow's nose as his jaw drops and his eyes widen, and he faints from sensory overload as Cinder does the same.

Cinder curses, "Damn... Why is it the universe insists on being so perverted where I'm concerned?"

Mina rushes over and helps her sit up. "Are you okay?!" She starts checking her burns.

"Nothing a salve won't cure... But now we can say for certain that the new battery is too powerful for any one of us to handle alone." She frowns thoughtfully, "I may have a theory..."

"Tell Shadow when he wakes up. I'm gonna get you something to eat, and if I can find something in your size, something to wear." Mina stands, handing her the medical kit and walking upstairs.

She all but the worst, and instead stands to pull the new battery out from the wall. As she does she realize she's going to need a new morpher.

Shadow groans and forces his eyes open, sitting up.

She turns to face him, "Shadow, the reaction destroyed my morpher."

He checks his nose and wipes off blood as he stands, clearing his throat. "Right. I'll have another programmed in no time."

She nods, and looks around for something to cover herself with.

"Well, I don't have anything in your size... but I found a hat that Shadow doesn't wear, and this bandanna." Mina walks in with a plate of cookies and milk on a tray, holding the hat and bandanna as well as a red towel.

She wraps the towel around herself, and puts on the bandana like a mask. Then she puts on the hat, "Thank you. Once I have my new morpher I can get more clothes at my dojo."

Shadow screws the gun together before giving it a test on the dummy, firing at it and spinning the barrel. He nods and tosses it to her. "Here you go."

She catches it, and fashions a new shoulder holster for herself.

"If you want to meet Ramerez, he should come to the Spirit Base." Mina says, offering Cinder the cookies and milk.

Cinder politely takes a cookie, "For now I would like simply to dress back at my dojo."

"We won't keep you then." She smiles and reaches over, pressing a button on the keyboard and activating the portals again.

Cinder points her gun, wasting no time in leaving the base.

Mina looks at her husband. "She definitely is good looking. But we're married together, don't you forget it."

"I can't forget." He chuckles and kisses her.

* * *

Connor, Kira, and Ethan walk down the street.

"I can't believe a store so new has become a sensation overnight!" Kira smiles.

Conner tucks his hands into his pockets, "Can you really say you're surprised?"

"Yes, I can! Do you know the odds of that happening?" Kira asks.

"At a cake shop? Yeah, pretty easy," Trent replies.

"Well, yeah. But the reviews are phenomenal." Kira says.

"And so is that line," Ethan says as they stop across the street from the pastry shop.

"Aw!" Kira pouts. "I was gonna get something for Mina so she can make it!"

"Well if it's as good as they say then maybe it's worth a wait?" Conner shrugs.

"It had better, I'm missing the matinee of "The Ultimate Lifeform from Space in 3D" for this." Ethan says, tapping his foot.

Trent gives him a weird look, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Ethan nods. "So I could tell Shadow how badly they screwed up his backstory for him."

"Ah, okay now that sounds a lot less nerdy."

Conner taps Kira on the shoulder, "Hey, look who it is." He points down the street to where Cinder walks.

Kira smiles wide. "Hey Cinder! Over here!"

Her head turns towards them, and she walks over, "Kira, nice to see you again."

"Nice vest," Trent comments, looking it over.

"Thank you, it was a gift," Cinder replies.

"What are you up to? You can tell what we'll be doing for our afternoon." Ethan smiles.

Cinder eyes the line, "I see..."

"I doubt you want to join, but I can get you something if you want." Kira offers.

Cinder shakes her head, "No thank you... But Kira, since fate has brought us together, I am willing to keep my word if you are interested in taking me up on my offer."

"Really? Thanks!" She smiles happily.

Cinder nods, "It appears this will take some time. We can go to my dojo now if you wish."

"Really! Great! Hold my spot, boys. Trent, if I don't come back I expect you to get me and Mina something tasty!" She smiles and steps out of line.

Cinder gestures for her to follow as she heads for the less savory side of town.

She follows closely, looking around.

"Only those truly desperate, or dangerous lurk here," Cinder informs her. "That is why we hide out here."

"That explains why no one finds it." She tilts her head.

"Unless they need to." After thirty minutes of walking Cinder stops in front of a ruined hotel building, and then walks in.

Kira looks around in awe. "Wow..."

The inside looks way more refurbished than the outside, almost cozy. Females of every species walk about the room which used to be a lobby, most of which are carrying very lethal looking weapons.

"I've never seen so many girls with weapons! Or weapons!" She says, amazed.

"My informant friend Smoke helps us get what we need," Cinder informs her. "Food, utilities, weapons, and other things... Good man Smoke, a dying breed."

"Big Sister!" Lucy launches herself across the room into Kira's arms.

Kira stumbles with a giggle, hugging Lucy. "Hey Lucy! How are you?"

"I has a happy!" She hugs Kira around the neck.

Kira blinks, but keeps smiling. "That's good."

Lucy purrs, and Cinder chuckles... Right up until she notices the gun on Kira's leg.

"...Typically we don't allow firearms during training."

"Yeah, it's a give from my teacher Shadow. He loves his guns and gave me it." She unholsters it and shows it to her. "It's weird that it looks like a dinosaur, isn't it?" She says as absently as she can.

Cinder nods, deciding she would be foolish to jump to conclusions. While she has proof that Kira is Pink, she cannot know for sure who the other three are.

"Dinosaur," she muses absently. "I don't know if you've heard, but there are me Rangers in town using Dinosaur powers to do battle with monsters."

"Yeah... seems Reefside loves their dino protectors!" She smiles.

Cinder nods, and meets her eye with a knowing look. "Indeed. Now, is there a style of fighting that you would like to learn in particular?"

She shrugs. "Whatever you feel could help me."

"Don't be so nonchalant, the skills you learn here could most likely save your life in the future. I suggest you take careful consideration into your answer."

"Well... I need to work on my punches..." She says thoughtfully.

Cinder narrows her eyes thoughtfully, "Well Kala is on par with a champion Kickboxer."

"Well then, I guess kickboxing then!" Kira smiles.

Cinder nods, and takes a kickboxing stance, "The style I teach is a lethal variant that uses elbows, and knees for maximum damage."

Kira nods and copies the stance.

"As with all fighting styles control is most important. In this style of fighting it's especially important because your level of control over an elbow to the chest means the difference between knocking the wind out of your foe, and crushing their ribcage like a Ming Vase."

"Right." Kira nods.

"Therefore, I want you to strike that training dummy 100 times with each elbow, and knee."

She blinks. "Uh... okay. In a row?" She faces the dummy.

"Yes. 100 strike for each knee, and elbow."

She nods and takes the fighting stance, quickly striking the bag repeatedly.

Cinder watches her closely, "Don't put all of your strength into each blow. Just put enough to move your limbs quickly, and then apply force just before impact. Otherwise your tense muscles will slow you down."

She nods and does as commanded.

Cinder nods at the vast improvement in her strikes already. "You're no stranger to combat, are you?"

"You could say that." She smiles, not pausing.

"I would guess so, considering your true _colors..._"

"True colors? What do you mean?" She asks, not breaking stride.

"Lucy, go play with your sisters," Cinder says, walking up beside Kira. "I mean I know you are the Pink Ranger. I know for a fact that your Red Ranger uses a firearm identical to the one you carry to morph."

She frowns. "And how do you know the Red Ranger, hm?" She looks suspicious.

"I never said I did," Cinder says while crossing her arms. "I said I knew how to recognize the morphers you use."

She looks around before sighing. "You'll keep it secret, right?"

"Of course," Cinder replies. "And you have my word that I will do everything within my power to help the Rangers. Interesting though, when you were morphed your Chi was different. I wouldn't have been able to identify you if I hadn't seen your morpher."

"It's the Beast Batteries we use." She pulls one out and shows it to Cinder. "Since they're the same energy used as the Zords, it masks ours."

Cinder nods, it makes sense considering how Kira's Chi in her Ranger form feels like a combination between her own, and that of her dinosaur Zord.

Speaking of Chi she can feel another fast approaching. "Oh good grief..."

"What is it?" Kira blinks.

Suddenly and ash gray hedgehog boy bursts through the front door sliding on his knees, and holding a white box over his head. He shouts, "Mom, look what I brought!"

Cinder kicks a chair at him which hits him in the face, and not his legs out from under him. Lucy catches the box as it goes flying, "Saved it!"

Kira blinks, stunned. "Mom? You're married?"

"No," Cinder replies in an annoyed tone. "This idiot is Spike, a hedgehog I as good as adopted when I was a teenager. He was about seven then I think..."

Lucy open the box, "CAKE!" She cuts a piece with a throwing knife from her quills, and takes a bite.

"Huh... wait, Spike... I heard that name before..." Kira says thoughtfully.

Spike sits up, and picks up a golden cell phone that fell out of his quills.

Lucy suddenly cringes, holding her jaw, "Owowowowowowowow..."

Kira blinks, Spike pushed to the back of her mind. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

She has tears streaming down her cheeks, and holds her jaw with a whimper.

"Open your mouth, little sis." Kira drops to a knee.

Lucy sobs quietly as she does, and Spike peeks in as well .

Kira's jaw drops. "Your teeth are filled with cavities!"

Cinder frowns, "Unusual, Lucy is avid about dental hygiene... Wait that cake..."

Spike nods, looking concerned for Lucy, "Yeah, someone coming out of the sweets shop on 5th, and Winchester gave it to me... She was a nice lady."

"Wait, that's where the others are!" Kira gasps. She bolts for the door. "Sorry, gotta warn them!"

Cinder nods, and kneels by Lucy. "Spike, you go with her."

Spike nods, and bolts after Kira, easily keeping pace.

She spots the shop in the distance, and runs faster, throwing open the door and yelling, "Guys! Don't eat any of the pastries!"

They all look up, Conner frozen mid-chew on a cookie. "...Why?" Conner asks slowly. He then cries out in pain and clutches his jaw. "AH! My teeth!"

Trent drops a cookie he'd just been about to eat, "Conner your teeth!"

"No shit! The fuck did I just say?!" He shouts at him, tears streaming from his eyes. "They hurt so much!"

"That cuz you got cavities like you've never heard of a tooth brush," Ethan says as he pushes his cake away from himself.

Spike scratches his head, "Okay, I know I'm not the brightest Crayola in the box, but even I know it takes more than a few seconds for sugar to cause cavities."

Kira frowns before turning and firing, hitting Candelira and Luckerio through the double doors.

They yelp and hit the ground. "Power Rangers? What are you doing here?!" Candelira pouts.

"How unlucky! Just when we were collecting so much happiness!" Luckerio complains.

Spike blinks, "Hey, that pink lady is the one that gave me the cake!"

"These pastries are giving everyone cavities and making them sad!" Kira growls.

Both monsters look at each other, surprised. "But... they're supposed to make everyone happy!" Candelira protests.

Trent stands, "Oh Bullsh-!"

Spike holds up a hand, "Hang on, they're telling the truth... So what's causing the cavities?"

Candelira turns and bops the monster making pastries. "Yeah! What's the big idea?! I wanted everyone to be happy! This food is supposed to be wonderful and healthy!"

"Since when is cake healthy?" Trent frowns as Spike's eyes go wide.

Spike shouts, "Quick! Get away from him!" His warning comes too late however, the monster backhands Candelria with his egg beater, and runs out the back door.

Spike pulls out a gold cell phone, and dials a number, "Guys, we got one freaky monster down here, I don't think it's an Org..."

Candelira lays dazed, Luckerio dashing over. "Oh no!" She whimpers.

Kira frowns. "Conner, stay-" She turns, and sees Conner go out the door, switching into his Ranger form. "...Here."

Ethan, and Trent run out after him, already morphed.

"Wait for me!" Spike summons a red-bladed katana out of midair, and runs after them.

Kira throws her hand up and pulls out her Dino Buckle. "Shadow, get Red. We have a monster that's giving everyone extremely bad cavities!"

"...That's one. Of THE. Stupidest plans I've ever heard of. Ever. Of all time." Shadow states. He then sighs. "I'll let her know."

Kira morphs and runs outside, where Kira spots the Red Ranger running across rooftops towards the monster, sword drawn.

"Red! This way!" Kira waves and points where the monster and her team ran off to.

Spike uses his sword to block three purple beams shot from the Monster's mouth.

Conner fires at the monster a few times, growling with his long ears pinned back.

"Armed On!" Cinder flips from the top of a building, activating a battlizer as she comes down on the monster, punching it with her Tyrano Fist.

Spike smirks, "Awesome, Power Rangers!" He holds up his phone, "Is this an open-invite party?"

"Sure, c'mon!" Ethan nods.

Spike nods, and presses a big button on it, "Wild Access!" He holds the phone to his ear as he throws the other arm at the monster.

He gets wrapped in a black outfit, a black bear becoming his helmet.

Trent blinks, "Another ranger?"

"Oh right, you weren't around when we did a history lesson." Ethan smiles. "Spike is the Black Ranger of the new Wild Force."

Spike calls out, "I'll get in his face, you guys get him from far off!"

Cinder nods, "I have a plan." She pulls out the battery that destroyed her last morpher.

The rest of the team blinks. "Is that a new Beast Battery?" Ethan asks.

Cinder nods as Spike draws a second Katana, and charges the monster. Cinder says, "Quick, armor on!"

"Armed On!" They call.

"Para-ow..." Conner whimpers, cutting off his call.

"Velocident!" Trent holds his trident claw weapon back handed.

"Stego Shield!" Ethan waves it threateningly.

"Dricera Drill!" Kira grips her drill tightly.

Cinder holds up the new battery, "This one is too powerful for blasters. History has shown that every generation of Ranger has an ultimate weapon composed of the combined weapons of the whole team. I believe this battery is meant to power ours." She presses the button, "Brave in, Kentospiker!"

They nod, and they all throw up their weapons.

_Kentrospiker!_

The battery flies up in between them, and combines it into a giant sword javelin.

Cinder snatches it from the air, "Spike get clear!"

Spike slashes the monster twice on the front, and then twice on the back before leaping away.

The monster looks up, and fires a beam at her.

Cinder blocks it with her sword, and notices something. With a smirk she dashes for him, channeling all her energy into the weapon as she aims for its rotten teeth.

She drives into the teeth and shatters them all, and the chef monster shrieks and staggers before falling and blowing up.

Cinder nods, and turns to the other Rangers, "Excellent work."

Luckerio dashes up. "Oh great! Lord Ruin's gonna kill us..." She opens her purselike pouch and reaches inside, pulling out a pumpkin-shaped watering can. "Here we are! Nutritious Joygro!" She pours it on the monster before running away.

Cinder frowns, "What the...?"

The monster wakes up, and grows huge. "I'll give the world cavities!" He roars.

Conner groans and drops to a knee, his vision swimming from the pain.

Cinder yanks free a battery from her belt, "Brave in, let's go Gabutyra!"

"Yeah, let's go Stegoshi! Brave in!" Ethan pulls one as well and throws it.

"Brave in! You too, Dricera!" Kira calls, throwing the battery.

The Megazord forms, and they jump in, "Let's take him down!"

The monster shoots a beam at them, and Ethan deflects it with the Stego Shield. Kira then stabs the monster with her drill arm, and the monster growls and fires another beam.

Cinder helps dodge to the side, "We barely scratched him..."

"If C... If Black wasn't affected by the monster, then we could've used his Zord to blast out his teeth!" Kira frowns.

Cinder nods, and then gets an idea, "Spike's bear Zord! Gabutyra, can you handle it?"

"It's _incompatible without an upgrade from Shadow. We don't have that time._" He says regretfully in her head.

Cinder looks down at Conner, and shouts, "Black are you a man or not?! Stand, and fight!"

Conner struggles to his feet, stumbling. He hold up his battery and activates it without a sound, giving it a toss to Parasagun.

Cinder turns to the others, "Replace the arms with Zaktor, and Parasagun."

Trent nods. "Brave in!"

_Parasagun! Veloslash!_

Stegoshi and Dricera detach, and Parasagun and Veloslash combine on.

_Gaburincho! Parasagun!_

_Gaburincho! Veloslash!_

"Maximum Assault Kyoryu Megazord!" They all call, Conner remaining silent but mimicking their movements.

With a blade as the left hand, and a gun as the right they charge the monster. Cinder is reluctant to use the gun, but resolves to use it if her comrades ever need it.

"Super Slash!" They slash the monster with green energy, and it yelps, flying and falling. It gets up, rubbing the marks on its chest, before roaring and shooting more lasers at them.

They send the Megazord rolling sideways, and bring up the right arm to pepper it with lasers.

It groans with every laser, but remains resolute.

They hear a roar, and the ground shakes.

Cinder jerks, "That sound..." She remembers it from a memory shared with Gabutyra, "Ankydon?!"

"Need a hand? Or maybe a hammer? This guy looks like he needs them both, good thing I've always wanted to be a dentist!" A rather bulky but muscled armadillo with a cyan shell and gladiator armor steps up next to Spike with a smirk.

Spike turns to him, "Who the French Toast are you?"

"I am the partner of Ankydon, and warrior supreme! I am the Cyan Kyoryuger!" He smacks Spike's back jovially, but with such strength that he easily toppled the hedgehog.

"Ow..."

A large cyan ankylodon Zord with a hammer tail stomps in with a roar.

"Ready Ankydon? Use your hammer attack!" Ramerez calls.

Cinder takes solo control for a moment to slash at the monster's legs, toppling it within Ankydon's range.

"Ankydon! Hammer Brave Finish!" Ramerez calls, as Ankydon glows cyan and roars, jumping and slamming its hammer tail down on the monster hard.

Cinder nods, "Let's help him, it's time to end this!"

They nod. "Maximum Assault Brave finish!" They slash a green beam of energy, and shoot into it with a black orb, sending a powerful attack at the monster, destroying it upon contact.

Conner touches his helmet over his mouth, "Hey, the pain's gone!"

"Yeah! We did it! Good job, Ankydon!" Ramerez cheers.

Suddenly, Ankydon roars and slams his tail into the Megazord.

The rangers are knocked off their feet, and Cinder growls, "A double-cross?!"

Ramerez frowns. "Ankydon! What are you doing?!"

Ankydon roars and opens its mouth, showing its battery covered in black.

Spike turns to the reader, "And _that_, kids, is why even Zords should never smoke."

Ankydon slams Spike into the ground with his hammer, barely missing Ramerez, before roaring and burrowing underground.

The rangers get the Megazord back on its feet, and Ethan shouts, "What the heck was that?!"

Ramerez stares unblinkingly, shock written on his face. "Ankydon..."

* * *

_Wow, only chapter three and Ramerez and Ankydon are here? Nice. :3_


	4. A New Ally

Tloj: _Merry Christmas! ^^ Have a new chapter!_

* * *

Cinder puts her Beast Batteries into their charging station as she explains to Torin, and Shadow what happened. Since the other rangers are here she still has on her Ranger form.

Ramerez looks crestfallen, staring at the ground.

Cinder puts a hand on his shoulder, "Fear not warrior, Ankydon will be saved."

He looks up at her, and forces a smile. "Thank you, Miss Red."

She kneels beside him, "Hiding pain does not make you stronger, facing it does, so that next time life will have to try much harder to hurt you."

He blinks before thinking about it. He slowly smiles and stands. "Thanks, Miss Red. You're right, it does nothing to sit here feeling bad."

"That's the spirit," she says, and slugs him in the arm.

He smiles happily. "So how will we look for Ankydon?"

Cinder looks to Shadow, "No doubt our enemies will attempt to use Ankydon against us. They'll either lead us to him, our deliver him to us when next we meet them."

"Agreed. For now, just go about your lives. I'll alert you if Ankydon comes back." Shadow says.

Cinder nods, and goes to the charging station to collect a few batteries, "We still don't know what a lot of these will do. I suggest we test them."

"That's a good idea. It would be great to figure out what does what, and what doesn't... what... wait, what?" Ramerez blinks, confused.

Cinder politely pretends she hadn't heard him make a fool of himself. "Rangers, would any of you care to join the testing?"

"I guess. I don't mind using my shield as a tester." Ethan smiles.

"I'll help record it." Conner volunteers.

Cinder nods, "Then let's head out, I know a rock quarry where we will not be disturbed."

Ramerez asks, "Can I come watch?"

Cinder nods, "I don't see why not, unless Torin or Shadow need you."

Torin seems to hesitate. "No, he can go with you."

Cinder nods, and gets on the portal, "All aboard."

Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Ramerez join her.

Cinder draws her gun, and points it at the emblem at their feet.

_*FLASH!*_

They appear close to the quarry, and Ethan steps off, looking around. "Hm, pretty cool."

Conner clears his throat, "Hey... That Spike guy the got hit by Ankydon... Is he...?"

"When he was eight he was bit by a speeding firetruck," Cinder says simply. "At least so I've heard. He should be fine."

"We can't get sued for that, right?" Ethan tilts his head.

"...no..."

"Good." He sighs with relief. "Well, let's try these things! Armed On!" He gets his shield and walks into the quarry.

Cinder pulls a random battery, and tosses it to Conner. "You're the least likely to hit _him_ by mistake."

Conner nods, and activates the battery. "Brave In!" He puts it in.

Cinder takes a wide step back to give them both space.

Conner spins the barrel. "Fire!" He pulls the trigger.

A stream of fire comes from the barrel, and Ethan yelps, ducking behind his shield.

Cinder crosses her arms, "Which battery was that?"

"Fourteen, Allomerus." Conner checks.

"How many do we even have to test," Ethan wonders out loud.

"If I remember correctly, eleven." Ramerez recalls.

Cinder nods with a sigh, "Did anyone remember to bring pen, and paper?"

"I'm just texting it to Mina." Conner says, holding up his Dino Buckler.

Cinder picks up another, "How are you feeling?"

"A little toasty." He says, wiping soot off his helmet.

Cinder switches places with Conner, "Are you prepared for another test?"

He stretches his arms before nodding. "Ready!" He braces himself again.

She aims, and shoots... Then doubles over laughing as Ethan turns into a huge bouncing ball.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Ethan shouts.

"Looks like you're having a ball!" Ramerez laughs.

"H-How," Cinder gasps as she pulls out the battery from her gun. "How do you feel Blue?"

"I feel as light as air, and as fat as Santa Claus after Christmas." Ethan scowls, turning back to normal and landing in a tuck and roll.

Conner texts Mina the info. "My turn." He pulls out a yellow battery marked eleven. "Brave in!"

Ethan gulps and braces himself, holding out his shield.

_Vamola! Deinochaser!_

"Fire!" Conner pulls the trigger.

Ethan yelps as he gets ran over by a motorcycle comprised of two small Zords, one black and one yellow, that had come and bit into the battery to form the bike.

Cinder sighs, and walks over to support Ethan with his arm over her shoulder. "Tell you what, why don't you let me use the shield while you rest?"

"...Okay..." Ethan groans happily, handing her the shield.

Conner sends the data before pulling out another battery. "Ready for this one, Red?"

She draws a her gun, "Armed On!" With her Tyranno Fist in one hand, and the shield in another she nods to Conner before taking a wide stance.

"Brave In!" He says, activating the battery and loading it in.

_Gaburincho! Archenolon!_

He spins the barrels and fires it at her.

She lowers herself to a crouch, holding out the shield.

The beam strikes the shield, and immediately, the gravity around her intensifies greatly.

"OOF!" Cinder is forced flat on her belly, and then forces herself to her knees, and elbows. "Instant Gravity Well... Got it."

Conner smiles. "That'll be useful." He pulls out the battery and sends the info to Mina. He pulls out another battery. "Brave In!" He loads it and spins the barrel.

_Gaburincho! Ovirappoo!_

"Fire!" He aims at her and pulls the trigger. He yelps when from the back of the gun, a brown smokescreen comes out. "Ah! What the fuck?!" He coughs and gags, dropping to his knees. "Oh Chaos, why is there a fart smokescreen battery?!"

"That's Tear Gas," Cinder groans.

Ramerez laughs, "Potent stuff!"

Conner yanks out the battery and tries to stumble out of the smog as he relays the info. "Okay, that stinks. I hope this one's actually an attack..." He pulls out a magenta battery.

Cinder holds up a hand, "At least wait for me to get to my feet, Black."

He pauses with a nod. "Right, sorry."

She curses as she forces herself to stand, the gravity field still weighing on her. She thinks to herself that this would be excellent strength training as she raise the shield in trembling arms.

The gravity field finally ends as the smoke clears.

Cinder stumbles a bit from the sudden release, and then nods as she raises the shield, "I am ready."

"Okay then... here we go! Brave In!" He activates it, and loads it into his gun.

_Gaburincho! Stymero!_

He spins the barrel and points his Dino Charger at her. "Fire!" He fires a pink beam at her.

Cinder grunts as it kisses the shield, and hits her square in the chest, Conner's aim must be thrown off by the effects of the Tear Gas. She drops the shield, and groans as she looks down, holding her head.

Conner frowns and runs over. "Hey Red, you okay?"

She nods, "Yeah... I feel funny though..."

He frowns. "Funny how?"

Ramerez takes a step back, motioning Ethan to move back as well.

Ethan blinks and does so. "What's wrong? Is she gonna blow up in his face?"

"Worse." Ramerez smirks.

Ethan tilts his head questioningly.

Cinder looks up at Conner, and freezes... Then she wraps her arms around his neck with a purr.

Conner yelps. "R-Red?!"

She chuckles sensually as she wags her tail.

Kira gawks, "What the...?"

Conner blushes and tries to pry away. "Red, what are you doing?!"

Cinder shakes her head, "Nope! I'm not letting you go Honey..."

Conner quickly pushes her off him and starts running with a yelp. "What the fuck?!"

Ethan watches Cinder playfully chase Conner, "...Okay, I think we figured out what _that_ one does..."

"Someone help me!" Conner yells, before tripping. He yelps and lands on his face. He rolls over with a moan, dazed.

Cinder flops on top of him with a giggle, and nuzzles his chest.

Conner finally gets the presence of mind to yank the battery out of his revolver.

It doesn't appear to affect her any as she sits up, straddling his middle. She draws her own gun, reaching to pull out the battery she used to morph...

Ramerez quickly grabs her and shoots the manhole with her gun, warping him and her to the Spirit Base seconds before she demorphs.

Ethan blinks, "Huh? Why'd he do that?!"

Conner sits up. "Don't care, I'm glad he got her away before she fucked me right here." He shudders. "That's gonna scar me for a few days..."

Ethan takes the pink Battery from him, and tosses it to Kira, "You should keep a hold of that."

Kira nods and puts it away as Conner shakily texts the report.

* * *

Ramerez flips Cinder over. "You okay?"

Cinder puts a hand to her head, still in her ranger form. "...If anyone so much as points that battery in my direction I will break them over my knee..."

He sighs with relief, chuckling. "I'm not sure which state you're more fearsome in."

"Please do not belittle me," she says coldly as she gets to her feet.

He sobers. "That wasn't my intention. I wanted to make you feel better."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she says as she dusts herself off.

"I wouldn't mind trying, though." He says gently.

She sighs, "...In all your years how much experience do you have with Echidnas?"

He thinks for a moment before saying, "I had this one echidna friend. He told me all of the rules and such for echidna laws."

She scoffs as she sits at the table, "Then you may have heard the general opinion of how we see our own kind. Men are warlike, women... Whorelike." She balls a fist, "My Grandsire frowned heavily on this, and when I told him as a child I wanted to be a warrior... He was all to happy to train me. That display just now was a disgrace to him, my students, and myself."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "I will admit it's not desirable to you, or your students. But you are no disgrace, Miss Red."

She jerks as she realizes that she just mentioned her students. "Please... I am not ready for the others to know who I am. Any clue to my identity... Please keep to yourself."

"Of course." He nods seriously. He then cracks a smile. "If you show me your beautiful city. In your civilian form."

She jerks her head around at him, "If you are attempting to extort anything from me you won't have the chance to speak what you know..."

"I'm not. You said it yourself, it does us no good to sit and feel bad for ourselves." He takes her hand soothingly and gives it a comforting squeeze. "Every warrior needs to have a harsh, ready to fight side... and a gentle, caring side." He lets go of her hand and looks at the fountain. "This world has changed in one thousand years. I would like to know just how much."

Cinder is taken aback, "...A sane man would have shied away from me just now."

"Well, if you ask Torin, I'm not a sane man." He smiles gently.

She nods, and then stands, walking to the portal. "Then let us be off."

He smiles and follows.

_*FLASH!*_

They land in the city, and Ramerez looks around in awe. "What are these tall structures?"

"Skyscrapers," Cinder says as she demorphs.

He looks at her, blinking. "You are... very attractive, Miss Red."

She sighs, "My name is Cinder, Cinder Waverider of the Sea Clan."

"The Sea Clan? I haven't heard that clan in a while." He tilts his head with a blink.

"I am the last," she admits as she hides her gun in her shoulder holster, and starts down the street.

He walks with her. "I find that strange. You're a beautiful woman, a strong one at that."

She eyes him suspiciously.

He was looking around at the buildings, starting to ramble. "I only wish there were women as strong as you back in my time. Maybe we would've defeated Deboss."

She blinks, "...Better the devil you know I suppose."

"I guess. So what do you do when you're not fighting Deboss?" He asks, glancing at her.

"I teach young women to be warriors."

He smiles wide. "Wow! That's incredible!"

"If I am to die the last of my clan, I would rather The Sea Clan pass with a reputation of making the weak strong."

"A desirable wish. But wouldn't continuing the clan be more worthy? Surely there's a man out there for the mighty Miss Red!" He smiles gently.

She sighs angrily, "Once upon a time... There was one man. A boy that matched my age. We were rivals, friends, comrades... Had fate not dealt us a losing hand we may have become more, in hindsight."

He frowns a little. "...I'm sorry."

"Do not be, he showed his true colors in the end."

"Are you sure it wasn't a misunderstanding?" He hesitates to ask.

"He claimed to have thrown a match in my favor because first off I was the dojo master's granddaughter, and he was distracted by my face. How could I misunderstand that?"

He frowns a little. "I... don't know."

She nods, "Precisely. That is why I sacrificed my womanhood completely to be a warrior the next day when I left home."

"Sounds... lonely." He frowns. "Haven't you ever thought about... giving guys another chance?"

"No," she replies. "I acknowledge there are many of the decent sort out there, like you, however I refuse to leave myself open to that sort of disappointment ever again."

He stops and takes her hand. "Not all guys will disappoint you, Miss Red. Closing your heart may get rid of the bad... but it also gets rid of the good." He says seriously, looking into her eyes.

She pulls her hands away, "Listen well, Gabutyra did not choose me for the good in my heart. He chose me for my ferocity, and battle-lust... You are a good man, and mayhaps you will meet a good woman... But she is not I."

"I cannot have a woman." He looks at the ground sadly. He looks up at her determinedly. "But you can have a man. Gabutyra may have chose you for those things. But Brave takes a good heart, not a monster. You have proven to me you're not a monster, why won't you let anyone else see that?!"

Suddenly she shouts, "Because I _AM_ a monster! Before I was even an adult I turned a seven year old hedgehog into one of the most feared mass-murders in history, the same hedgehog who considers me his mother! My own hands have spilt so much lifesblood that they should soak the streets as I walk!"

He stops her with a finger and states, "But they don't. We all have our demons, Miss Red. We alone are not strong to face them individually." He leans in and gently kisses her cheek before murmuring, "You need to let someone in... Cinder. Maybe not me. Maybe not the other Rangers. But you must find someone."

She shoves at him... Only to find her hands to right through him without resistance. At first she thinks she has put holes through him by misjudging her strength... Then the truth hits her.

He smiles sadly and looks at the ground, his ghostly form flickering before becoming solid again.

"I... Apologize," she says quietly.

"I don't want you to end up like me, regretting decisions too late." He says softly.

She swallows, "I... I understand..."

"So then... I would like to give you some help." He smiles genuinely. "I know I'm not from this time... But I would like to cordially ask you on a date. So you can have experience. Is... that okay?"

She smiles behind her mask softly, "Ironic... The first man to court me does so eons after his death when for many I am the face of death itself."

He smiles gently. "It's like we were made for this." He chuckles and offers his hand.

She looks down at it, and reaches for his hand... Then she pauses.

Slowly she withdraws her hand, "I am sorry..."

"It's fine, I knew it was a bit forward..." he rubs his head. "Where do we go to eat in this time?"

She sighs, "There are many such places. Is there a particular food you enjoy?"

"Fish?" He smiles.

She nods, "There is a Japanese fish house nearby of which I am fond, especially the sushi."

"Sushi? Sounds delicious!" He smiles.

She nods, and starts walking.

* * *

Back at base Trent is pacing, "And we were so close to figuring out who she was! She was about to demorph!"

Conner sleeps nearby, shuddering a little and rolling over.

Trent just shakes his head at them, "Back to that video camera... Ethan, how's going trying to remotely access it?"

"Shadow took it offline." Ethan scowls, typing furiously. "I keep trying to turn it back on, but he has a code blocking algorithm on it."

Trent sighs, "could you tell us where it even is?"

"At his house." He pauses to stretch his arms.

"So we can't just waltz in to get it," Trent muses.

"Why can't you?" Kira straightens. "You have your Dino Gem powers still, right?"

Trent blinks, "I... Think so. I haven't tried since we got our new Zords."

"Try to get it, Ethan can help you find where it is!" Kira suggests happily, glad she thought of it.

Trent swallows, and takes a breath... Then his body camouflages into the wall behind him.

Ethan tosses him an earpiece. "Here. Good luck."

Trent nods, fading back into visibility before headed out the library door.

* * *

Shadow stares into a computer screen, focusing intently. "Adjust course twenty-five clicks to the left, Plezuon."

Trent walks silently behind Shadow, a skill gained from his time spying on Mezogog.

"Good, check again later okay?" Shadow shuts the lid close and stands with a yawn.

Trent freezes, and slowly backs into a corner.

Shadow walks up the stairs to his main house.

"Hon, I'm done checking on Plezuon. Need any help with anything?"

_No sweetie, thank you though._

Trent touches his ear piece to make sure it's working.

"It should be upstairs in the living room..."

Trent nods, and creeps up the stairs.

Shadow sits on the couch with a sigh and props his legs on the coffee table before reaching into his hair and pulling out the video camera.

Trent taps his earpiece twice to let Ethan know he found it, and then one more time to signal he cannot take it.

"Why not? Just get it!" Ethan frowns.

Shadow plugs it into his phone and turns it on, deciding to watch the video as he transfers it over.

Trent taps, waits, then taps to signal that Shadow, or Mina are in the way. He does however look over Shadow's shoulder...

"You're welcome. Now, I would like you to meet the one that designed the morphers and weapons you use to fight. This is Dr. Shadow." Torin says onscreen.

Shadow looks from where he was working, nodding. He stands and dusts himself off before walking over and offering his hand. "Any flaws in the suit or weapons? You know, other than the glaring fact that you don't like using guns?"

The Red Ranger shakes it, "None that can be found this far. I do prefer my melee option however, could you perhaps assist in this?"

"I'll keep working on it. I keep trying to convince the Samurai Rangers to let me use their design, but I can't make a spinning sword until they let me." Shadow shrugs. "Copyright laws and such."

She nods, and spots her bag under a bench. "Thank you for retrieving this Torin." She draws her gun, and pulls out the Beast Battery she used to morph as she walks towards the bag, and the camera. Her costume starts fading away from the helmet down, but her face is covered by the table before it is shown. However, her naked body is soon shown in its full glory up close, and still coming closer.

Trent's eyes bug out of his head, and he barely keeps himself from making any noise.

She walks up to the bag and bends down mostly away from the camera, still not showing her face, but revealing her ass and open flower as she takes the bag from under the bench.

Trent makes a mental note to grab the camera when Shadow isn't looking.

_Shadow, could you come here?_

"Coming." He says, pausing the camera and putting it in his hair, walking away.

"What do you need help with?" Shadow asks.

_This bottle won't open._

Shadow chuckles. "All this time with me, and you have trouble with these still?"

_This one's really stubborn._

Tent clenches his teeth, and thinks maybe he'll have to settle for a copy of that video, Shadow might realize what happened if the camera were to turn up missing.

Trent thinks carefully, and tries to find a safe place to talk to Ethan.

"Trent, can you speak now?" Ethan calls.

Trent heads as far from the kitchen as he can, "Yeah, Shadow was transferring the file from his camera to his phone."

"Could you see what was on it?"

"Yeah, didn't see a face... And apparently our red ranger doesn't care about going Complete Commando under the Ranger suit."

"...I need that camera."

"Pervert," Trent mutters. "I'll see what I can do about grabbing it when he's not looking."

"Sweet, thanks!"

Trent sighs, and decides to silently follow Shadow again.

Shadow hands the open jar to Mina. "Anything else need opening?" He kisses her cheek.

Trent silently rolls his eyes as he looks around to see if Shadow set the camera down anyplace.

"No, that's it." She smiles.

Shadow nods and walks back to the living room, pulling the camera from his hair.

He licks his lips as he moves back to watch over Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow types on his phone before continuing the footage where he left off.

"Um... did the costume chafe or anything...?"

The name was cut out, edited by Shadow.

The girl gave the camera a very hot show as she dresses right in front of it. "No Shadow the Hedgehog, you do your work quite well."

She pauses as she puts on a jacket to hide her gun, "...Can I ask a request of you both however?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I would rather no one know I am Gabutyra's partner," she says, moving from the camera.

Trent blinks... He recognizes the outfit she put on... He still wants a copy of the video anyways though.

Shadow edits the film to end there, before going back and changing the color of the girl's clothes.

He then says finally, "If I give this film to you, will you keep it to yourself the identity of the Red Ranger?"

Trent jerks... Then fades into visibility, "How long did you know I was there for?"

"Since you came into my lab." He glances back at him. "Do you promise to not say anything about her identity?" He stares at Trent. "Because I don't care if you do. I just know that she's strong enough to kill you if she wanted to. Especially if you snitch."

Trent looks down, and then nods slowly, "Okay, I promise not to say who she is... Doesn't mean the others won't figure it out from a cheesy recolor."

He smiles. "Believe me, a change of clothes does wonders."

Trent nods, "Alright then."

He pulls an SD card from his phone and hands it to Trent. "You didn't get this from me." He states with a smirk.

Trent nods, and pockets it.

"Enjoy, but not too much. Kira wouldn't like that." Shadow smirks with a wink.

Trent chuckles, and then heads back downstairs to use the portal to leave. He glances at the window he'd used to sneak in, and sighs, "I guess I'm out of practice..."

* * *

Ramerez stares at the menu blankly.

Cinder looks up at him, "Is there a problem?"

He holds up the menu. "What happened to normal names, like tuna and bass?"

"There are those on the menu," she says. "But there is a wide variety more to chops from now. Salmon, Bass, Tuna, Squid, Eel, Octopus, and so on."

"Ah." He looks at the menu a little longer. "What would you recommend?"

"Why don't we get a sample platter with a few of everything?"

"Great idea!" He nods happily.

Cinder orders them their platter, and she it arrives she uses chopsticks to politely put a few select pieces she enjoys on her plate.

He does the same, eating the pieces happily.

Cinder chuckles at him as she removes her mask to begin eating.

He pauses and studies her face. "I can see why you cover your face after that incident... it's very beautiful." He says respectfully, taking another bite.

"Thank you," she says. "Ever since I was just a child my grandsire would often tease me that I could charm Angels just by looking at them."

"Why charm them? You're your very own angel of war." He smiles gently.

That makes her snicker as the corners of her mouth rise in a smile, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes. I'm helping you learn how to date, remember?" He smiles. "I can't help it if I can enjoy it while doing so."

"So you are extorting me," she says gently with her smile widening a bit.

"Yes." He smirks.

Her shoulders shake with quiet laughter, "Have you no shame?"

"I'm kinda not alive, so... I guess not." He gives a charming smile.

She shakes her head in amusement, "I swear, you're worse than Smoke..."

"I do not know who this Smoke is, but he sounds entertaining." He smiles. "So... You're the last of the Sea Clan, does that mean you train using their art style?"

She nods, "moves that flow like water, yet strike with the fury of a tsunami."

He smiles. "A beautiful style for a strong woman."

She nods, "The Sahara Tribe uses a style that uses untamed fury to overpower an opponent. Those in the frozen tundra use air as their inspiration, firmly believing that knowledge is power, and the best way to overpower an enemy is to outsmart them. Then of course the Amazons use earth, perfecting an iron defense, and hardening themselves to the point of near invulnerability."

"So then you focus on flexibility and freedom, then?" He smiles.

She nods, "Adapting to the fighting style of your opponent makes you unpredictable by changing styles in the middle of battle."

"But, you also have a set style, right?" He tilts his head.

"Not really, though of all the styles that I have studied I prefer Jeet Kune Do."

He nods thoughtfully. "A good art. Once we save Ankydon, I wouldn't mind showing you some moves that could help you."

"Depends what you mean by 'moves,'" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of moves do you think?" He asks suggestively before laughing and leaning back. "The Ankydon fighting technique, of course."

"I know, but I thought I would make an attempt at being flirtatious."

"Really? Oh well then..." he clears his throat before leaning in with a warm smirk, and says seriously, "Whatever you want to learn. Especially forbidden moves." He winks.

She bangs a fist on the table, making her last piece of sushi into the air, and catching it in her teeth as she picks up her mask.

He twitches back, startled, already finished with his meal.

She smirks as she swallows, putting on her mask. "Pardon, but if you're a ghost how can you eat?"

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a fighting spirit." He corrects, his easygoing smile returning. "Notice that you could touch me a few times, but when you tried to shove me, I was go through."

She nods, "So you can choose to be solid..."

"Indeed I can. I can be as solid as needed." He winks again before chuckling and standing.

Cinder closes her eyes, "I did not need that image in my head..."

"Sorry..." He says nervously, rubbing his head. "Perhaps a walk through the park will clear it?"

She nods, and pays for the meal.

He walks out with her, heading for the park. "How is your experience so far?"

"More pleasant than I would have thought," she confesses.

"Indeed. You're better at this than you think." He winks.

She smiles a bit, "Thank you..."

He smiles gently before his eyes shoot open and he gasps, dropping to a knee as he clutches his chest,

Cinder kneels beside him, "What's wrong?!"

"I... need to get back to the Spirit Base..." He hisses, in great pain.

She nods, "Should we find a portal, or so you have some other means of travel?"

He shakily points to a manhole nearby. "Shoot it..."

She nods, drawing her gun, and blasting it.

They warp back to the Spirit Base, where Torin looks up from his book and gasps. "Ramerez!" He drops his book and rushes over, helping him up. "I knew this would happen... You can't maintain this form without all of your fighting spirit!" He frowns.

"I know... but I can't just sit here, you know that!" Ramerez coughs.

"That may be, but wasting your time on trivial things is not worth the energy!" Torin growls.

"It's not trivial!" Ramerez growls, glaring.

Cinder blinks, "You mean... You risked your well-being... Just to take me on a date...?"

"Like I said, time well spent." He smiles gently at her.

"We need to find Ankydon, now." Torin says firmly. "Ramerez will fade away if we cannot get Ankydon's _Zyudenchi_."

Cinder looks sadly down at the man who only wanted to make her smile... Then her eyes harden. She stands, drawing her battery. "Call the rangers Torin... Brave IN!"

* * *

_Looks like Cinder's ready for some vengeance! O.O_


End file.
